Virginias Wut
by Neca
Summary: ich weiß, ich hab eeeeewig nimma upgedated, aber jetz isses soweit: Chap 6, Affekthandlungen, endlich online. Read and review PLEEEEZ!
1. Disclaimer & Author's Note

Titel: Virginias Wut

Autor: Neca )

Rating: PG-13

Hauptfiguren: Ginny Draco

Genre: Angst oder Drama oder Romance (wechselt dauernd)

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die euch aus einem der HP-Books bekannt vorkommen, gehören JKR bzw Warner Bros. Der Plot ist meiner. Alles andere borg ich mir nur aus. Mit dieser Fic wird (leider) kein Geld gemacht.

A/N: Diese Fic ist ein Sequel. Um diese Fic zu verstehen und die Hintergründe zu erkennen sollte man zuvor die Fic „Virginias Rache" gelesen haben.

Diese Fic ist deshalb ein Sequel, weil VR nach 30 chaps einfach zu lang war.

Diese Fic startet im Sommer 1997, also ein Jahr nach dem Start von VR.

Ich liebe Reviews. Das solltet ihr vielleicht wissen.

Und ich will KEINE blöden Witze über die Abkürzung des Fic-Titels hören. Ich weiß, dass VW eine durchschnittliche deutsche Automarke ist und damit ist das Witz-Potential des Themas auch schon ausgelastet.

ENJOY!


	2. Prolog

Virginias Wut

Prolog

Es ist der Sommer von 1997 und es ist jetzt ziemlich genau ein Jahr her, dass sich mein gesamtes Leben um einhundertachtzig Grad gedreht hat.

Vor einem Jahr, als ich von meiner Familie mit einem gemeinsamen Urlaub in Nizza zwangsbeglückt wurde, habe ich in einem Anfall von blinder Rage den kindischen Entschluss gefasst, eine Todesserin zu werden. Kein halbes Jahr später trug ich bereits das Dunkle Mal und gelobte Lord Voldemort meine Treue. Verdammt, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde. Und genau das war es, im Nachhinein betrachtet – einfach. Es war so simpel, jedes Kleinkind wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen. Ich wollte dem Dunklen Lord dienen, weil ich hoffte, in ihm noch Schatten von Tom zu finden – Tom, meinem engsten und einzigen Freund, der von Harry Potter vernichtet worden war. Aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Tom, mein Freund, mein Seelenverwandter, Tom, der einzige, der mich kannte und verstand, war genauso tot wie Ginny Weasley. Sie starben gemeinsam in der Kammer des Schreckens.

Dennoch war ich nicht allein. Ich habe einen anderen Freund gefunden, in dem Menschen, von dem ich wohl am allerwenigsten jemals vermutet hätte, in ihm einen Verbündeten zu finden: Draco Malfoy. Bis heute ist er für mich ein Mysterium. Er ist kalt und gefühllos, kennt keinerlei Skrupel und zeigt niemals Anteilnahme. Er hat die geheimnisvollsten Augen, in die ich je gesehen habe. Er hat die schönsten Hände, die ich je berührte. Er hat das feinste Haar, durch das meine Hände je gefahren sind. Er ist der erfolgreichste Auftragsmörder, den ich je kannte.

Draco. Der Drache. Er war es, der mir das Tor zu Voldemort öffnete. Er war mein Lehrer, war mein Mentor. Jeden Fluch den ich kann, hat er mich gelehrt. Draco hat mir aber auch meine Unschuld genommen. Er hat mir die Angst davor genommen, zu töten. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie dumm und sinnlos Skrupel sind. Er hat mir erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, Kontrolle zu haben über sich selbst und seine Umwelt. Dank ihm habe ich überlebt. Dank ihm habe ich die Prüfungen, die Lord Voldemort mir auferlegt hat, überstanden. Ohne ihn hätte ich das Dunkle Mal niemals erhalten. Der Drache ist etwas Besonderes, das weiß ich jetzt. Anfangs hielt ich ihn für einen wahnsinnigen Schlächter, aber heute habe ich erkannt, was er wirklich ist: ein Künstler. Es wäre eine Lüge zu behaupten, unter seiner harten Schale stecke ein weicher Kern. Nichts gibt es, dass er so sehr hasst wie Schwäche. Jahrelang hat er sich selbst gequält um diese menschliche Schwäche, die in jedem von uns vorhanden ist, zu töten. Und er hat auch mir beigebracht, diese Schwäche zu vernichten. Er wird für mich immer ein Vorbild sein. An seinen Händen klebt so viel Blut wie an denen eines durchschnittlichen Massenmörders. Aber das ist ihm egal. Er hat kein schlechtes Gewissen, hat keine Alpträume, wird nicht wahnsinnig. Er hat es geschafft, über solchen Gefühlen zu stehen, besitzt eine wahrhafte, einmalige Stärke.

Ich erkannte, dass der Dunkle Lord mich betrogen hatte, dass Tom vernichtet war, als er mich von Draco trennte. Draco war mein Partner, wir ergänzten uns absolut, zusammen waren wir die Perfektion. Es gab nichts, dass wir nicht schaffen konnten. Aber Voldemort ertrug es nicht, dass wir so stark waren. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt, weil er niemals einen Makel fand an dem, was Draco oder ich taten. Und so trennte er uns, schickte mich zu seinem Metzger, Walden. Walden war ein Schwächling, ein schlechter Magier. Aber er war ein kräftiger Mann, mir an Körperkraft weit überlegen. Und so gelang es ihm, sich mir aufzuzwingen. Aber Draco ließ nicht zu, dass wir getrennt wurden. Immerhin waren wir ein Team. Er tötete Walden. Und dann haben wir gemeinsam den Dunklen Lord verlassen.

Monatelang war unser Leben eine einzige Flucht. Wir wurden verfolgt von den Todessern, die unseren Verrat bestrafen wollten, Draco wurde außerdem noch von den Auroren gejagt, die dachten, er wäre ein verwirrtes, von seinem Vater zu etwas gezwungenes Kind, dass es zu retten galt. Und ich wurde, obwohl Harry Potter es besser wusste, für tot erklärt. Draco hat seinem Vater etwas Geld gestohlen, dennoch hatten wir kaum einen Moment der Ruhe. Die Jagd war unerbittlich. Ich verlor beinahe meinen Arm.

Dann, vor etwa sechs Monaten, gelang es uns, uns abzusetzen, das Land zu verlassen. Draco hatte Recht behalten – für Leute wie uns gab es immer einen Platz. Wir fanden schnell einen Auftraggeber, einen rachsüchtigen alten italienischen Zauberer, der uns gut dafür bezahlte, dass wir nach und nach alle seine Feinde auslöschten.

Dann, vor etwa zwei Monaten, geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Lord Voldemort wurde vernichtet. Nun, eigentlich war es gar nicht so unerwartet, alle wussten, dass Harry Potter früher oder später siegen würde, aber wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so bald geschehen würde. Da wusste ich, dass es an der Zeit war, zurückzukehren. Ich erinnerte Draco an das versprechen, dass er mir gegeben hatte: dass wir und gemeinsam an meiner Familie rächen würden, die mich all die Jahre ignoriert hatte, und dass wir uns an Harry Potter rächen würden, der Tom vernichtet hatte.

Und nun sind wir wieder hier, in England, in einem kleinen, schäbigen Appartement in der Nocturn Alley, unbemerkt und uns ruhig verhaltend. Die Auroren haben die Suche nach Draco aufgegeben, und die Todesser waren nun keine Gefahr mehr.

Mein Name ist Virginia. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt. Einst war ich eine Weasley. Einst war ich ein Kind. Einst war ich einsam. Einst schwor ich dem Dunklen Lord die Treue. Heute bin ich eine Mörderin. Heute bin ich eine Frau. Heute bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Heute diene ich nur mir selbst. Früher war ich blind vor Wut und wollte meine Rache um jeden Preis. Heute weiß ich, was diese Rache kostet und bin in der Lage, meine Wut zu lenken, sie einzusetzen, um diese Rache zu bekommen. Schnell, effektiv und ohne Gnade. Lange habe ich auf meine Chance gewartet, mich zu rächen. Jetzt endlich ist der Tag da, meine Rache zu üben.

Und sie wird furchtbar sein.

Review Pleez!


	3. VW 01: Nachforschungen

ALOHA!

Ich bin wieder daaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hehe. Tja, wie sagt man so schön? Die Geister, die ich rief, wird ich nicht mehr los.

Lasst mich euer Geist sein... die schreibwütige Neca, getötet einst grausam durch ein ihr auf den Zeh fallendes Tintenfass, tragisch, tragisch...

Das erste Chap von Virginias Wut. Hach, ich bin ja so aufgeregt. sternherumhüpfstern Und so inspiriert.

Ein riesengroßes Danke an die beste Reviewerin aller Zeiten, Luise aka MaLfoysBabyZ, die mich immer wieder in den Wahnsinn treibt mit ihren freakigen Reviews – kleine, du hast bei mir schon Kultstatus!

Tja, und damit ihr meine Gedanken besser nachvollziehen könnt, auch diesmal wieder eine detaillierte aufstellung der Songs, die mich beim writen begleiten (ey, das reimt): die Anfangsthemes von: Macgyver, Alfred J. Quack, Ally McBeal, Charmed, Duck Tales, Friends, Full House, Gilmore Girls, Mila Superstar, Pink Panther, Sex and the City, Sailor Moon, Baywatch und emergency room.

Manche CHaps sind einfacher zu verstehen wenn man meine musik hört, denk ich. is aba nit imma so...

ENJOY!

* * *

Virginias Wut 

Kapitel 1

Nachforschungen

* * *

Draco Malfoy apparierte in das kleine Appartement, das er sich mit seiner Partnerin teilte. Er legt seinen von englischen Regen durchnässten Umhang ab und zauberte sich trocken. Nach all der Zeit, die er in Süditalien verbracht hatte, hatte er beinahe vergessen, wie nass das Wetter in seiner Heimat sein konnte. Er hatte den Regen keineswegs vermisst, aber er musste zugeben, dass diese Eigenschaft des britischen Klimas ihm oft zum Vorteil gereichte. Ein Mann, der mit tief in die Stirn gezogener Kapuze unterwegs war, viel bei 30 Grad im Schatten und strahlendem Sonnenschein um einiges mehr auf als bei Kälte und englischem Regen. 

„Virginia?", fragte er in die Stille seiner Unterkunft hinein um festzustellen, ob sie da war, seine feurige Göttin. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. „Virginia?", fragte er ein zweites Mal, diesmal mit etwas lauterer Stimme. Er erwartete, sie hier anzutreffen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, nach draußen zu gehen und wenn, dann hätte sie ihn benachrichtigt. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie die Wohnung doch verlassen. Er fluchte leise. Trotz ihrer perfekten Ausbildung und all ihres Könnens war sie manchmal einfach unvorsichtig und gedankenlos. In der Branche in der sie arbeiteten, konnte das tödlich sein. Dennoch – er hatte ihr bereits so oft eingetrichtert vorsichtiger zu sein, dass sie es sich einfach gemerkt haben _musste_. „Virginia?" Diesmal schrie er. Nun, zumindest aus seiner Sicht. Für jeden anderen mochte es ein lautes Sprechen gewesen sein, für ihn war es bereits ein Schreien. Draco war es gewohnt, leise zu sprechen. Es war nur sehr selten notwendig, dass er seine Stimme hob. Kaum jemand wagte es, ihm nicht genau zuzuhören, wenn er sprach.

Wieder erhielt er keinerlei Antwort. Er schüttelte zornig den Kopf und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer – falls sie doch beschlossen haben sollte, ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, so fand er diese am ehesten am Bett. Draco öffnete die Tür und blieb dann überrascht im Rahmen stehen. Nun, es war zwar keine Nachricht, aber das war nun auch nicht mehr nötig. Da lag sie, seine grausame Göttin, und schlief friedlich. Und wieder erfasste ihn die Faszination, die ihn jedes Mal befiel, wenn er sie schlafen sah. Ein seltsamer Frieden schien sie zu umgeben, wenn sie träumte. Er wusste, wenn sie wach war, war dieses wunderschöne Wesen eine tödliche Mörderin, grausam und kalt, genau so, wie er es sie gelehrt hatte. Die perfekte Partnerin. Aber wenn sie schlief, erweckte sie den Eindruck, ein auf die Erde gefallener Engel zu sein. Ein Todesengel zwar, aber ein Engel. Die alabasterfarbene Haut strahlte makellos wie weißer Marmor, das volle, rote Haar umgab sie wie ein Teppich aus Blut und Feuer. Seiner Meinung nach gab es kein perfekteres Wesen auf diesem Planeten. Bloß die Sache mit der Wachsamkeit hatte sie noch nicht ganz heraus und der Drache befand, dass ihr eine kleine Lektion kaum Schaden würde. Also zog er bedächtig seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf dieses so unschuldig und kindlich wirkende Mädchen, das in Wahrheit eine mehr als schuldige und ob ihrer erst siebzehn Jahre schon erwachsene Frau war. Er hatte sie gezwungen, erwachsen zu werden. „_Existo Aqua!"_

Sofort ergoss sich ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Und Virginia, von der überraschenden Flut voll getroffen, sprang mit einem erschrockenen Schrei auf, zog noch währenddessen ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen Entwaffnungszauber in die Richtung, aus der das Wasser gekommen war. Draco musste lächeln. Ihre Reflexe funktionierten also auch nach dem Aufwachen perfekt. Er hatte mit einer solchen Attacke mehr oder minder gerechnet und auch seine Reflexe waren gut trainiert und nicht zu verachten. Noch während sie aufgesprungen war, hatte er sich geduckt und zur Seite gerollt, so dass der Expelliarmusfluch seiner Partnerin nun nur die Schlafzimmertür entwaffnete, die sofort die weiße Fahne hisste und aus den Angeln fiel.

„Gut geschlafen, Virginia?", fragte Draco nun mit einem mehr als deutlichen sarkastischen Unterton, während er aufstand und seinen Umhang glättete.

Unsere Heldin fuhr herum und bedrohte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Draco!" Empört, von ihrem Partner so unsanft geweckt worden zu sein, sah sie ihn nun mit einem sehr wütenden Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wie kannst du es wagen?" In ihren Augen blitzte es gefährlich und das in ihr lebende Feuer, das der Drache so liebte, loderte heiß und zornig auf in diesen dunklen, so lieblich aussehenden Fenstern zu Virginias Seele, die trotz aller Schönheit so viele düstere Geheimnisse bargen.

„Es ist töricht von dir, einfach so einzuschlafen, Virginia. Du hast die Sicherheit mal wieder vollkommen vernachlässigt. Was hättest du getan, wenn ich nicht ich gewesen wäre?", verteidigte er sich, einen amüsierten Unterton trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung nicht unterdrücken könnend.

Virginia blickte ihn gespielt verachtend an, richtete den Zauberstab gegen sich selbst und murmelte einen Trockenzauber. Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und starrte vorwurfsvoll. „Wenn du nicht du gewesen wärst, wärst du jetzt tot, das weißt du, oder?"

Er nickte. Zu viele warnende Zauber hatten sie ausgesprochen, als dass ein Fremder unbemerkt ihr Heim betreten konnte. Jeder andere wäre vielleicht mit Glück bis zum Schlafzimmer gekommen um dort von einer extrem wachen und nicht sehr humorvollen Hexe in schmerzhaften und unvergesslichen Empfang genommen zu werden.

„Na also. Dann mach mir keine unsinnigen Vorhaltungen. Wo warst du und warum?" Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und ging in die Küche, um den Kühlschrank zu inspizieren, griff nach einer im Gemüsefach liegenden Packung Schokoladenkekse und begann diese zu essen ohne, wie Draco bemerkte, ihm auch nur ein einziges Keks anzubieten.

Er war sowieso kein großer Fan von eisgekühlten Keksen. Draco lehnte im Türrahmen zur Küche und wirkte plötzlich extrem geschäftig. „Hab mich ein wenig in den Straßen rumgetrieben. Zu Forschungszwecken."

„Aha." Sie machte eine Sprechpause um genüsslich ein Keks zu essen. „Und was haben wir für Erkenntnisse gezogen, Professor Malfoy?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine höchst vieldeutige Methode der Mimik die er vor Ewigkeiten von Professor Snape erlernt hatte – lange bevor er dessen Tod herbeiführte. Momentan bedeutete diese hochgezogene Braue eine gespielte Verwunderung über Virginias Ausdrucksweise. „Wir haben erkannt dass es nicht einfach wird, sie alle zu finden. Ich denke du musst deinen wir-brechen-ins-Burrow-ein-und-töten-alles-was-sich-bewegt-Plan noch einmal überdenken." Virginia war eine hervorragende Hexe, ihre Flüche sehr effektiv, ihre Tränke extrem wirksam und ihre Kampftechniken allesamt unberechenbar und durchaus kreativ. Aber sie war keine Logiker, alle ihre Strategien und Taktiken funktionierten nach dem Hingehen-töten-heimgehen-Prinzip. Direkt und primitiv. Dadurch keineswegs unwirksam, aber oft unnötig risikoreich. Allerdings hatte Draco kein Problem mit diesem Manko seiner Partnerin – wenn sich zusätzlich zu all ihren Talenten auch noch eine perfekte Strategin wäre, würde er immerhin vollkommen überflüssig werden.

„Warum?" Sie sah ihn mit großen fragenden Hundeaugen an. Draco hasste diesen Blick – er hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten hassen gelernt. Seit dem Moment, in dem sie entdeckt hatte, wie effektiv dieser Blick war und wie er sich auf ihren Partner auswirkte.

Draco betrat nun die kleine Küche und ging auf Virginia zu. „Weil,", sagte er, während er ihr die Kekse wegnahm und die Packung auf den Tisch legte, „deine Familie anscheinend beschlossen hat, einen auf Diaspora zu machen. Sie haben sich verstreut. Im Burrow leben nur noch deine Eltern."

Virginia legte die Arme um Dracos Hals und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mit ihren Lippen sein Ohr zu erreichen. „Und wo,", flüsterte sie sanft, „sind die anderen?"

Seine Hände packten sie an der Taille. Er drückte sie an sich und begann ganz langsam, mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals zu liebkosen. „Bill lebt mit Fleur Delacour etwas außerhalb von London. Arbeitet immer noch für Gringotts." Flüsterte er zwischen den sanften Küssen.

Sie begann, mit seinem Ohr zu spielen. „Charlie?"

Der Drache schloss die Augen. Nach all der Zeit kannte sie seine wunden Punkte viel zu gut. Viel hatte sich verändert seit er beschlossen hatte, nicht mehr gegen das Verlangen, das er für Virginia empfand, anzukämpfen. „Rumänien."

Langsam wanderte sie Richtung Nacken. „Percy?"

Er vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Hals und sog tief den Duft ihres Haares ein. „Lebt in Bournemouth mit Penelope Clearwater. Arbeitet im Ministerium. Assistent von Minister Fletcher."

Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, strichen langsam seine Wirbelsäule entlang. „Die Zwillinge?"

Draco strich ihr über den Po, weiter über den Oberschenkel und hob diesen dann hoch, zwang sie, ihr Bein um seine Hüfte zu legen. „Haben den Laden von Zonko übernommen. Leben in einer Wohnung über dem Laden."

Virginia küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Ron?"

Es gelang ihm sie zu überraschen und ihr einen kurzen, aber intensiven Kuss zu stehlen. „Arbeitet im Laden seiner Brüder. Wohnt mit Granger und Black in Grimmauld's Place."

Sie führte seine zweite Hand auf ihren Po und schlang auch das zweite Bein um seine Hüfte. Diese Aktion überraschte ihn und er hatte im ersten Moment Mühe, sie nicht fallen zu lassen. „Und Potter?"

Gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt zwang er ihr einen weiteren, länger dauernden Kuss ab. „St. Mungos. Wenn er sich von seinen Verletzungen vom Kampf gegen Voldemort erholt hat, wohnt er auch bei Black."

Leicht ungeduldig öffnete sie seinen Umhang schneller als angebracht, wollte sie die Illusion der Desinteressierten aufrechterhalten. „Also nehmen wir sie uns nacheinander vor?"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und drückte sie gegen den Kühlschrank. „Es sei denn, du willst auf das nächste Familienfest warten..." Er nahm nicht gerade Rücksicht auf ihre Kleidung als er begann, ihr diese vom Leib zu reißen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte krampfhaft, ihren Puls zu senken. „Nein, nacheinander ist gut..."

Draco hatte nun genug von jeder falschen Zurückhaltung. Kaum eine Minute später trug Virginia keinerlei Kleidung mehr am Leib und er machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, den weiten Weg ins Schlafzimmer zurückzulegen und nahm sie gleich hier in der Küche.

* * *

„...und dann renne ich allein durch einen dunklen Wald und keiner ist da, na ja, nicht ganz keiner, also da sind ja immerhin die Tiere, ich meine, so ein Wald ist schließlich voller Waldtiere, aber da waren keine Menschen, verstehen Sie? Und das ist ja das Problem, denn in einem Moment bin ich noch Ron und Harry beim Schwimmen und dann, dann taucht Ginny auf, verstehen Sie? Sie taucht einfach auf, ich meine, nicht so ‚Plop'-mäßig sondern aus dem Wasser, ganz plötzlich und dann sagt sie ‚Hallo, Hermione' um ZACK! Im nächsten Moment renne ich allein durch den Wald. Und dann, dann merke ich, ich bin gar nicht allein, nein, ich werde verfolgt. Und dann taucht plötzlich ein Zentaur auf, der auf mich zu galoppiert, und dann, als er näher kommt erkenne ich, das ist gar kein Zentaur, das ist ein Reiter. Er ist vermummt und reitet direkt auf mich zu und ich will mich verstecken aber ich kann nicht und dann kommt er noch näher und ich kann mich nicht bewegen, ich bin wie angewurzelt und dann zieht er plötzlich ein Schwert und rast auf mich zu und in dem Moment wo mich das Schwert durchbohrt...da wache ich auf. Und? Was sagen sie dazu, Doktor O'Toole?" 

Hermione Granger blickte ihre Psychiaterin erwartungsvoll an. Seit der traumatischen Zeit ihrer Geiselnahme ging sie einmal in der Woche zu der Seelenklempnerin. Sie hielt es für das Beste. Miss Granger konnte sich an nichts erinnern das geschehen war, seit sie unter Einfluss des Imperiuszaubers gekommen war, aber seit ihrer Rettung plagten sie – verständlicherweise – eine Menge Alpträume. Hermione hielt das Nicht-Erinnern für ein Schutzsystem ihres Geistes, um sie vor Traumata zu bewahren, denn der Imperiuszauber war normalerweise nicht mit einem Erinnerungs-Black-Out verbunden. Kurz nach ihrer Befreiung war Hogwarts wieder geöffnet worden, inklusive Dr. Elizabeth O'Toole, der neu eingeführten Schulpsychologin. Und jetzt, ihren mit rekordverdächtig vielen N.E.W.T.s überhäuften Abschluss in der Tasche habend, kam sie auch im Sommer weiterhin wöchentlich zu der Ärztin. Sie würde so lange nicht ruhen, bis sie diese rätselhaften Traumata-Verarbeitungs-Träume entschlüsselt hatte. Hermione musste einfach wissen, was damals mit ihr geschehen war.

„Nun, es ist meiner Meinung nach relativ eindeutig." Die einst attraktiv gewesene Mittvierzigerin nahm ihre Brille ab und reinigte sie mit einem Tuch. „Der See steht für Sicherheit. Sie und ihre Freunde, Harry und Ron, waren in Sicherheit – bis diese Ginny auftauchte. Durch Ginny verloren Sie ihre Sicherheit und damit auch Ron und Harry. Sie waren allein und hilflos der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert – und ihrem Peiniger. Ich denke, der Reiter symbolisiert ihren Entführer."

„Aber...aber was hat das alles mit Ginny zu tun? Ginny wurde schließlich auch entführt. Und sie hatte nicht so viel Glück wie ich." Hermiones Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Wie meinen?", fragte Dr. O'Toole.

Hermione schreckte hoch und sah die Ärztin an als wäre sie eben aus einem Traum oder einer schmerzhaften Erinnerung gerissen worden. „Ginny Weasley – sie wurde kurz nach mir aus ihrem Haus in Ottery St. Catchpole entführt. Auch von Todessern. Es war wohl..." Ihre Stimme wurde schwer. „...es war wohl ein Racheakt, weil sie einen überraschenden Großangriff auf Hogwarts verhinderte, in der Nacht als ich entführt wurde. Von ihr hat man nie wieder etwas gehört. Aber als vor etwa drei Monaten die Leiche von Professor LeFay – sie verschwand bereits vor mir – in der Nähe von Ottery ans Flussufer gespült wurde, hat man vermutet, dass Ginny mit ihr gemeinsam hingerichtet wurde. Todesser machen keine Gefangenen, wissen Sie. Also hat man sie für tot erklärt. Ihre Leiche werden wir wohl nie finden." Hermione schluchzte, und dicke Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter – gut, Ginny hatte sich im letzten Jahr nicht gut mit ihr verstanden, aber sie hatte eben eine schwere pubertäre Phase durchgemacht. Und jetzt war sie tot. Dabei hatte sie das ganze Leben noch vor sich.

„Miss Granger?", fragte Dr. O'Toole vorsichtig. „Möchten sie über Ginny reden?"

Einen Seufzer unterdrückend stand Hermione auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Die Zeit ist um, denke ich.", sagte sie. „Bis nächste Woche, Doktor."

* * *

Soooooo, das wars mal wieder. Like it? Hate it? Review!!! 

Ach ja, diesmal gibt's keine Extended Version mit der Sexszene. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen dass das in dieser Fic öfter passieren wird und ich kann nicht andauernd Evs produzieren. (was nicht heißen soll, dass es überhaupt keine mehr gibt.) aber ich werde mir ein paar spezielle aussuchen.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein neuestes Wer. Es ist mein erstes Sequel und ich versuche es so hinzubiegen, dass man es theoretisch, wenn's sein muss, auch verstehen kann, ohne Virginias Rache gelesen zu haben – obwohl ich mich natürlich freuen würde, wenn jemand beschließt, VR zu lesen, weil ihm VW so gefällt.

Also...ohne Kritik und Co. kann ich nichts verbessern, also...

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEZ!**

Cya!


	4. VW 02: Emotionale Panik

Hallööööööööchen!

Alles in Butter bei euch? Also bei mir schon... (ja, ich mampfe eben ein Butterbrot, na und?)

ich hab ja soo viel lob gekriegt...THX euch allen. die meisten fragen, die ihr gestellt habt, werden in diesem chappy beantwortet.

und ich weiß, dass Ginny aka Virginia eigentlich Ginevra heißt, aber ich finde, in diesem Fall passt Virginia einfach besser. hat sowas unschuldiges. außerdem war meine fic da bevor der name bekannt wurde. und basta. sternchenrumschmollsternchen

Ich möchte hier darauf hinweisen, dass die chaps nicht täglich kommen können, weil netcafé so teuaaaa. Aba ich versuch, so oft wie möglich upzudaten, versprochen!

Chap verfasst unter dem einfluss von incubus, the bangles, Boy George, Janis Joplin, The Beatles uva... (und ja, ich tippe manchmal im takt der musik)

Verzeiht mir bitte die vielen rechtschreibfehler im letzten chap, sie sind mir furchtbarst peinlich. Aber ich denke nun mal schneller als ich tippen kann und ich find beim durchlesen auch nimma alle fehler. - sorry

Wäh, mein fuß ist eingeschlafen...

* * *

ENJOY!

Virginias Wut

Kapitel 2

Emotionale Panik

* * *

„Harry, wir müssen es ihnen endlich sagen. Sie haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren!" Sirius Black saß wiedereinmal flehend am Krankenbett seines Patensohnes.

Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-zweimal-überlebt-hatte, starrte ihn nur an und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Sirius."

„Aber..."

„Nein. Glaub mir, es ist besser so. Molly und Arthur sind wie Eltern für mich. Zu erfahren, dass ihre Tochter eine Todesserin ist, würde ihnen das Herz brechen. Es ist besser für alle, wenn sie denken, sie sei tot."

„Aber sie sind ihre Familie, Harry. Sie hoffen immer noch darauf, sie eines Tages wiederzusehen. Und glaubst du nicht, dass Ungewissheit noch um vieles schlimmer ist als zu wissen, was sie ist?" Sirius hatte dieses Plädoyer für die Wahrheit über Ginny nun schon viele Male vorgetragen, oft genug um zu wissen, dass er auch diesmal auf taube Ohren stoßen würde.

„Nein, Sirius. Versteh das doch endlich. Bitte! Es würde ihnen einfach zu weh tun."

„Harry..."

„Nein!" Der größte Held der Zaubererwelt schrie nun schon beinahe. „Und jetzt lass uns das Thema wechseln. Wann komme ich endlich hier heraus? Ich werde noch wahnsinnig in diesem Bett!"

Sirius Black, endlich vollkommen rehabilitiert, verdreht entnervt die Augen. Jeden Tag wenn er Harry besuchte kam er sich vor wie in einer Zeitschleife. Es war immer dieselbe Leier. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Die Ärzte sagen, sie müssen erst vollkommen sicher gehen, dass keiner von den Flüchen die dich erwischt haben, späte Nachwirkungen zeigt. Also rechne mit noch mindestens zehn weiteren Tagen."

Resignierend schloss Harry die Augen und ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. „Also gut. Wie geht's Mione? Ist sie bei ihrer Therapie weitergekommen?"

Wieder musste Sirius den Kopf schütteln. „Nein. Wir werden wohl nie erfahren, was wirklich mit ihr geschah. Aber vielleicht würde es ihr helfen, wenn wir sie einweihen, was Ginny angeht! Immerhin hat sie gemeint, dass Ginny in den meisten ihrer Alpträume ziemlich oft vorkommt."

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es stimmte, Hermione hatte große Probleme, trotz ihrer Rettung. Und wenn sie die Wahrheit über Ginny wissen würde, könnte ihr das durchaus helfen. Aber vielleicht war es auch gut, dass sie nicht wusste, was geschehen war. Vielleicht würde Hermione es im Nachhinein bereuen, ihre Erinnerung wiederzubekommen. Und sie würde sie auf jeden Fall Vorwürfe machen wegen Ginny. Immerhin waren die beiden schon fast wie Schwestern gewesen. Und vielleicht könnte Mione auch ein wenig Licht in die „Akte Ginny" bringen. Es gab noch so viele Fragen. Und ganz oben auf der Liste von Fragen, die Harry beantwortet haben wollte, stand „Was hat Malfoy mit all dem zu tun und wiese hat ausgerechnet Malfoy uns befreit. Warum wirkte Malfoy in den Kerkern so gar nicht schleimbeutelmäßig und was sollte das alles überhaupt?". Fragen über Fragen. Und vielleicht konnte Mione sogar die eine oder andere beantworten.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Sirius ernst an. „Na gut. Vielleicht hast du ja Recht. Aber nur Hermione darf davon erfahren. Auf keinen Fall die Weasleys. Vor allem nicht Ron! Verstanden?"

Sirius nickte erleichtert. „Ja. Willst du's ihr sagen? Oder soll ich?"

Harry blickte seinen Paten nachdenklich an. Bei all seinen Vorteilen hatte Sirius Black doch das Feingefühl eines Elefanten im Porzellanladen. Er war nicht wirklich gut darin, Menschen etwas Unerfreuliches beizubringen. Und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass seine eigenen Stärken auch auf anderen Gebieten lagen. „Nein. Sag Remus, dass er das tun soll. Ich denke, er kann das am Besten."

* * *

Virginia lächelte grimmig in sich hinein. Der Plan, den Draco und sie ersonnen hatten, war perfekt. Nun, eigentlich stand diese Perfektion außer Frage – alle von Dracos Plänen waren perfekt. Er hatte ein absolutes strategisches Talent, konnte jede auch noch so kleine Wahrscheinlichkeit berücksichtigen, sich gegen alle Unmöglichkeiten absichern, machte aus nahezu jeder Variable eine Konstante – er war ein brillanter Taktiker. Unsere Heldin wusste, dass sie durchaus ebenfalls in der Lage wäre, Pläne zu schmieden und diese umzusetzen; aber bei den ihren war die Gefahr des Scheiterns um ein Vielfaches höher als bei denen des Drachen.

Was sie bei allen Plänen ihres Partners am Meisten faszinierte, war sein offensichtlicher Respekt vor dem Leben anderer. Er plante die Menge der Toten bei der Umsetzung stets ein – Zielpersonen nicht mitgerechnet. Draco mochte keine unnötigen Grausamkeiten, und jeder, der durch seine Hand starb, war ein anders nicht lösbares Problem. Virginia hatte lange gebraucht, um die Raffinesse, die hinter dieser Art der Planung stand, zu verstehen: es war ein sich-abheben von der Masse. Damals, als er noch für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet hatte, war es eben dieses taktische Töten gewesen, dass ihn von der Masse der Schlächter in Voldemorts Reihen getrennt hatte. Er war ein Profi, kein Amateur. Und er war nicht nur irgendein Profi. Er war der Beste.

Trotz seiner Kälte, seiner Unnahbarkeit, die ihn oft so unmenschlich, ja fast anorganisch wirken ließ, vermochte er sich auf nahezu geniale Weise in seine Zielpersonen hineinzuversetzen. Er verstand es, die Welt aus ihrer Sicht zu sehen, und so konnte er meist bis zu 90 ihrer möglichen Handlungen vorausberechnen, ihr Verhalten kalkulieren und ihnen stets einen Schritt voraus sein, wenn es darauf ankam. Diese letzten, blinden zehn Prozent, die er gerne als den Faktor „Emotionale Panik" bezeichnete, waren nicht berechenbar. Sie waren eine unauslöschbare, vielleicht grob überschlagbare Variable. Wie ein Mensch reagiert, wenn er in Gefahr ist, ist durchaus zu erahnen. Aber es ist kaum möglich vorauszusagen, wie Menschen reagieren, wenn ihre Mitmenschen in Todesnähe schweben, denn diese Berechnung würde voraussetzen zu wissen, wie viel dieser Mensch dem anderen bedeutet. Und das erkennen die Meisten selbst erst in dieser Situation.

Draco hatte oft versucht, es ihr beizubringen, dieses Hineinschlüpfen in Andere, dieses psychologische Einbrechen in die Seelen anderer, aber sie war dazu nicht in der Lage, es fehlte ihr dazu, wie sie meinte, an Feingefühl. Es fehle ihr an Erfahrungswerten, hatte Draco gekontert. Und deshalb versuchte er es immer noch. Aufgeben war nicht seine Stärke. Virginia hatte deshalb beschlossen, ihn als ihr Studienobjekt zu verwenden, sich in ihn hinzuversetzen, seine Schritte vorauszuberechnen – vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb sie immer, wenn es um das „Verhaltenskalkulieren" ging, so frustriert wurde. Wenn man Berg steigen lernen wollte, sollte man mit einer Kletterwand anfangen und nicht mit dem Mount Everest.

Jedenfalls wusste sie, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde. Ihr Partner war – mit ihrer geringfügigen Unterstützung – stundenlang dagesessen und hatte alles durchgerechnet, jede Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, Hunderte von Risikofaktoren ausgeschlossen, Tausende von Variablen in Konstanten verwandelt, Wahrscheinlichkeiten besprochen, Unvorhergesehenes betrachtet, den Humanfaktor kalkuliert – und ihr dann ein äußert zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis präsentiert. Alles war narrensicher, das Risiko gleich null, die Vorbereitungen nur begrenzt anstrengend. Der einzige blinde Fleck war nach wie vor die Emotionale Panik. Aber darum würde sich Virginia selbst kümmern. Dieser Faktor Menschliches Gefühl spielte nämlich keinerlei Rolle mehr bei Toten.

Anfangs hatte es sie erschreckt, als sie verstanden hatte, was einen guten Plan in Wirklichkeit ausmachte. Es ging nicht um Schnelligkeit und um sauberes Arbeiten – es drehte sich alles nur um eine perfekte Theorie, die Langsamkeit und Fehler miteinberechnete. Berechnete. Darauf kam es an. Das war der ganze Zauber. Ein sauber ausgeführter Auftrag, ein schneller Tod, keine Zeugen, keine Spuren. Das alles waren nichts weiter als Ergebnisse, die man erhielt, wenn man diese Faktoren beachtete und jene Faktoren streichen konnte. Im Endeffekt war das alles nur Mathematik.

* * *

Draco Malfoy saß, die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Robe tief ins Gesicht gezogen, in einer schlecht beleuchteten Ecke des „Leaky Cauldron", beugte sich tief über sein Whiskyglas und wirkte wie der typische frustrierte Spätabendsalkoholiker, während er auf seinen Informanten wartete und seine Gedanken sich immer mehr auf einen Punkt fokussierten: Virginia. Er hasste es jetzt schon, darüber nachzudenken, aber er musste es tun, er konnte es nicht länger hinausschieben. Der Tag, an dem sie mit ihrer Familie endgültig abgerechnet haben würde, rückte immer näher, und mit ihm gleichzeitig wuchs auch ihr Gefahrenpotential für ihn. Sollte sie sich so entwickeln, wie er es befürchtete, würde er sich von ihr trennen müssen und das wollte er nicht. Ihm war längst klar, dass seine emotionale Bindung an sie viel zu stark war um sie einfach zu verlassen – er würde sie wohl töten müssen und genau darin lag sein derzeit größtes Problem.

An dem Tag, an dem sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben würde, war er da, dieser so gefährliche Knackpunkt: Ziellosigkeit. Alles was sie getan hatte seit letztem Sommer war im Endeffekt ein Hinarbeiten auf das Auslöschen ihrer Familie gewesen, ihr endgültiges Ziel war immer ihre Rache gewesen. Und Draco wusste, wie Menschen reagierten, wenn sie ihre Ziele erreichten: erst euphorisch und dann – Ziellosigkeit. Theoretisch gab es für seine Partnerin nach dem „Tag X", wie er es in einem Anfall von Galgenhumor benannt hatte, keinerlei Gründe mehr, ihrer jetzigen Tätigkeit weiter nachzugehen. Sie würde versuchen, ein neues Ziel zu finden, und es gab zur Zeit kein anderes Ziel, dass er sich für sie vorstellen konnte, das sie dazu veranlassen könnte, so weiterzuarbeiten wie bisher.

Zornig fluchte er in seinen Whisky. Partner waren austauschbar und, in seinem Fall, nicht einmal wirklich eine Notwendigkeit. Sein eigentliches Problem war seine eigene emotionale Bindung an Virginia, die er beinahe schon Abhängigkeit zu nennen wagte. Zugegeben, es gab immer noch den Faktor ihrer Abhängigkeit von ihm, aber Gründe waren eben nun Mal keine Ziele. Und wenn sie ihr Ziel erst mal erreicht hatte, war sie nicht mehr wirklich berechenbar. Die Gefahr Emotionaler Panik war dann viel zu groß. Ohne es selbst zu wissen konnte sie zu einer Gefahr werden, nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für ihn. Und die Vorbereitungen für die Weasley-Morde liefen bereits an. Was bedeutete, dass er noch etwa sechs Wochen Zeit hatte, um eine andere Lösung zu finden, diesen Gefahrenfaktor zu bannen als die, Virginia zu eliminieren. Oh, wie er es verabscheute, daran denken zu müssen.

Denn zum ersten Mal drohte dem Drachen nun die Gefahr, jemanden töten zu müssen, den er nicht töten wollte.

„Hallo Sam, alter Knabe! Lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier?", hörte er dann endlich eine gespielt überraschte Stimme. Eine Hand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und dann setzte sich ein etwa vierzig Jahre alter Mann ihm gegenüber. Die meisten Menschen würden sein Aussehen als „schmierig und billig" bezeichnen.

„Jonas, was für eine Überraschung! Wie geht's dir?" Draco hielt den Kopf immer noch über sein Whiskyglas gesenkt und sah sein Gegenüber nicht an, streckte allerdings die Hand aus, um die des anderen zu schütteln.

„Prächtig, prächtig. Und dir?" Jonas schüttelte kräftig Dracos behandschuhte Hand und drückte ihm währenddessen eine kleine Phiole mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit zwischen die Finger. Draco zog die Hand zurück und ließ das Fläschchen geschickt verschwinden.

„Ganz gut. Ich fürchte allerdings, ich muss jetzt gehen. Warum kommst du nicht Mal zum Abendessen vorbei? Gladys würde sich freuen."

Jonas lächelte. „Gern. Wenn du mir deine Adresse noch mal gibst. Du kennst mich ja, ich verliere dauernd mein Adressbuch."

Draco schmunzelte amüsiert. „Natürlich." Er holte einen Notizblock und eine Feder aus der Innentasche seines billigen Umhangs und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen.

Zwei Elfen, drei Irrwichte. 500 Galleonen. Bezahlung wie üblich. Die 500 von heute und die 250 im Voraus für das nächste Mal liegen in der Aktentasche neben dir. Übergabe Nocturn Alley, im „Sepulchral" in drei Tagen, 22.00. Verspäte dich nicht wieder.

Jonas nahm den Zettel, las ihn, runzelte die Stirn, nickte kaum merklich und ließ ihn verschwunden. „Danke. Wir sehen uns dann also beim Essen. Grüß Gladys von mir."

„Ist gut. Wir sehen uns." Er kippte seinen Whisky hinunter, stand auf, klopfte Jonas auf die Schulter und verließ das kleine Gasthaus.

Draco war nicht zufrieden mit seiner momentanen Situation in Bezug auf Virginia. Zu viele Fragen, zu viele Variablen, zu wenig Sicherheit. Es konnte schließlich immer noch so kommen, dass sie ganz einfach weitermachte ohne ziellos zu sein. Vielleicht fand sie ein Ziel. Vielleicht war er ja ihr Ziel. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach an seiner Seite bleiben. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wie dem auch war, er musste eine Möglichkeit finden, sie nicht zu töten. Ziellosigkeit war fatal. Das einzige, das er tun konnte war zu versuchen, ihr entweder neue Ziele zu liefern oder aber ihr klarzumachen, dass Ziele eine Schwäche waren. Aber so weit war sie noch nicht.

Er verabscheute Emotionale Panik.

* * *

Sodala, das wars ma wieder. Hats gefallen? Ja? Nein? A bissi?

REVIEW PLEEEZ! (Sonst setzts was!)

Cya!


	5. VW 03: Vertrauen Verpflichtet

Trallali, trallala!

Ich hab halsweh. Ich bin krank. So eine sauerei. grumml

Danke für die vielen reviews, ich bin sooo gerührt. Snief.

Chap verfasst unter dem einfluss der Animaniacs. (ja, die acme-warner-psycho-zeichentrickviecher...sie sind sooo groovy. Sternchengggsternchen)

ENJOY!

* * *

Virginias Wut

Kapitel 3

Vertrauen verpflichtet

* * *

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Na, mit wem fangen wir an?"

Draco verdrehte gespielt entnervt die Augen. Manchmal, nur ganz selten zwar, aber doch, hatte er das wahrscheinlich vollkommen unberechtigte Gefühl, dass Virginia ihm nie zuhörte, wenn er redete. „Das weißt du doch. Oder hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

Seine Partnerin verdrehte gespielt entnervt die Augen und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Natürlich habe ich dir zugehört, _Darling_. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du es nicht vergessen hast."

Der Todesengel legte seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Wie könnte ich es denn vergessen, Virginia? So etwas vergesse ich nie."

Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, als er da so saß, ihr den Rücken zugedreht und irgendwie in sich zusammengesunken, als hätte er eine schwere Last zu tragen. Virginia irritierte dieses so ungewohnte Zeichen von Schwäche. Normalerweise gab sich Draco niemals eine Blöße, egal welcher Art und unsere Heldin war eigentlich schon fast davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er so etwas wie eine Schwäche gar nicht besaß. Es war nicht nur die Art, wie er dasaß, so verloren und verletzlich, die sie aufmerksam werden ließ, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass er nicht wirklich auf ihre Sticheleien eingegangen war. Sonst tat er das immer, kommentierte ihre hoffnungslosen Versuche, ihn zu ärgern, zumindest mit einem kalten, ignoranten, vollkommene Humorlosigkeit bedeutenden Blick. Sie setzte sich hinter ihn und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. „Bedrückt dich etwas?"

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich bin nur verärgert, Virginia, das ist alles. Jonas hat sich verspätet."

Virginia konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Das war es also. Jonas. Sie verstand nicht, warum Draco immer noch an ihm als Informanten und Dealer festhielt. Er war unzuverlässig, unpünktlich, zerstreut und unhöflich – vermutete sie jedenfalls. Immerhin hatte sie diesen Mann noch nie getroffen. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Jonas wirklich sein richtiger Name war. Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz, eigentlich war sie sich vollkommen sicher das Jonas nicht sein richtiger Name war.

Anfangs war sie verärgert gewesen, weil ihr Partner so ein Geheimnis aus ihm machte, aber inzwischen hatte sie den Grund dafür verstanden: Draco vertraute ihr nicht. Er redete mit ihr, er arbeitete mit ihr, er lebte mit ihr und er schlief mit ihr, aber er vertraute ihr nicht. Es hatte sie verletzt, erfahren zu müssen, dass, egal was geschah, dieses Misstrauen stets da sein würde, unauslöschbar und drohend wie ein Schwert über ihrem Leben hängend, aber es war ein Risiko, dass sie einzugehen bereit war. Draco hatte niemals jemandem vertraut, warum sollte das bei ihr anders sein? Nur weil sie seine Partnerin war, sie gemeinsam vor den Todessern und den Aurori geflohen waren und sich eine neue Existenz aufgebaut hatten? Das alles waren Gründe, um miteinander zu reden, zu arbeiten zu leben und zu schlafen, aber nichts von diesen Dingen verpflichtete sie, einander zu vertrauen. Gegenseitiges Vertrauen bedeutete, die letzte Absicherung aufzugeben, den letzten Notausgang abzuschließen. Vertrauen bedeutete Gefangenschaft.

Sie wusste, sollte eines Tages der Moment gekommen sein, an dem Draco beschloss, dass sie eine Gefahr für ihn darstellte, eine größere Gefahr als sie es jetzt war – und sie war sich der Tatsache, eine Gefahr für ihn zu sein, vollkommen bewusst – würde sie entweder tot sein oder er verschwunden. Jeden Morgen wachte sie in dem Bewusstsein auf, dass er fort sein könnte, untergetaucht, für immer unauffindbar, weil er beschlossen hatte, dass sich die Zusammenarbeit mit ihr nicht mehr lohnte. Und auch wenn sie es hasste, das zugeben zu müssen, sie hatte Angst vor diesem Moment.

Es war nicht Jonas' Verspätung gewesen, die ihn verärgert hatte, oder die ihm Sorgen bereitete. Aber die Chance, den wahren Grund zu erfahren, war gleich null. Virginia war nicht der Typ Mensch, der bei absoluter Chancenlosigkeit aufgab, aber sie wusste, wann eine Situation aussichtslos war. Und von einem Drachen etwas zu erfahren, das dieser nicht preisgeben wollte, war absolut aussichtslos. Sie würde sich nur die Finger verbrennen.

„Ach komm, nimm ihm das nicht übel. Du weißt doch, er verspätet sich jedes Mal." Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und begann, seinen Hals zu küssen, sich wieder einmal der Farce bewusst werdend, in der sie lebte. Ein Außenstehender, die sie beobachtete, würde bestimmt glauben, ein glückliches, durchschnittliches Paar vor sich zu haben – das war auch die Tarnung gewesen, derer sie sich in Italien bedient hatten. Aber es war ganz anders. Sie waren kein Paar, auch nicht in ihren Träumen. Draco war ihr Partner, sie bildeten ein Team. Und sie war vollkommen abhängig von ihm. Er hatte die Kontakte, er zog die Fäden, er war es, der in der Situation, in der sie sich befanden, überlebensfähig war. Draco konnte Geld beschaffen, Unterkünfte, Tarnungen – falsche Pässe, neue Identitäten, neue Aufträge. Und er konnte auch allein durchkommen, während sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie ohne ihn verloren wäre. Das war von Anfang an so gewesen, von dem Moment an, wo sie ihn in Nizza getroffen hatte. Seit damals lag ihr Leben in seinen Händen, und das wusste sie. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, im Endeffekt nur seine Assistentin zu sein, eine Abwechslung, eine Ablenkung. Tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wusste sie zwar, dass sie alleine schaffen _könnte_, aber sie wollte es nicht.

Sie liebte Draco. Dessen war sie sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher. Anfangs hatte sie geglaubt, es wäre Abhängigkeit, dann einfach nur pure Faszination – aber inzwischen wusste sie, dass es nicht nur das sein konnte. Menschen tendierten nun mal dazu, alles zu lieben, das sich als perfekt erwies – und Draco war perfekt, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

Er hatte noch nie einen Fehler begangen, wusste stets über alles bescheid, gab sich niemals eine Blöße – und er war auf jeden Fall mit Abstand das schönste Wesen auf Erden.

Virginia wusste, dass dieses dumme, kindische Anhimmeln seiner Person vollkommen unangebracht war, aber diese eine Kindlichkeit gestattete sie sich. Sie war eine Mörderin, eine perfekt ausgebildete Mörderin, die sich keinerlei Emotionen leisten konnte, die in der Lage sein musste, jedes Gefühl abrufen zu können, ihren gesamten Geist absolut kontrollieren musste – und sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie sich ein wenig kindischen Ausgleich gestatten durfte.

Aber auch das war nur eine Farce. Diese Gefühle für Draco konnte gar nicht echt sein – sonst wäre sie nicht in der Lage, auch diese an- und auszuschalten. Konnte die Liebe für ihn denn real sein, wenn sie nur existierte, solange sie alleine war? Was war das für eine Liebe, die sie sich nur gestattete, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, wenn sie auf ihn wartete?

Sie seufzte innerlich und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Gedanken wie diese hatte sie sich schon oft gemacht, und sie war jedes Mal zu dem selben Schluss gekommen. Wenn es außer Draco einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der nicht in Emotionale Panik verfallen konnte, so war sie das. Denn Emotionale Panik setzte voraus, dass man echte Emotionen empfinden konnte. Und diese Fähigkeit hatte sie irgendwann im letzten Jahr verloren.

* * *

Hermione Granger starrte ihr Gegenüber an, als hätte ihr dieses soeben erzählt, sie sei in Wirklichkeit ein Amazonas-Laubfrosch.

„Ginny ist _was_?"

„Noch am Leben. Vermuten wir jedenfalls."

Mioneholte tief Luft und versuchte dann, diese Situation zu erfassen. „Remus, du redest Unsinn. Was soll das heißen, Ginny ist wahrscheinlich noch am Leben. Wenn sie wahrscheinlich noch am Leben ist, wieso habt ihr sie dann für tot erklären lassen und überhaupt, wie kommst du darauf? Ginny ist noch am Leben? Das wäre wundervoll, aber vermuten wir jedenfalls? Remus, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ob jemand lebt oder tot ist, dann erkläre ihn für vermisst und erklär nicht „Sie ist tot. Naja, wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht auch nicht. Unter Umständen"."

Remus Lupin seufzte. Warum musste immer er allen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten beibringen? Warum war immer er der, der sich mit solchen Diskussionen herumschlagen musste? „Weißt du, es ist so: Wir haben dir nicht wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt, was die Umstände deiner Rettung betrifft. Wir haben damals beschlossen, dass keiner wissen musste, was wirklich geschah, weil es vielen Leuten nur unnötig weh tun würde."

„Remus!" Hermione sah ihn ernst an. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht."

„Also gut. Weißt du, wir wussten nicht, wo du warst oder was mit dir los war, nachdem du entführt worden warst. Und dann verschwand Ginny auch noch, ein paar Tage später. Also haben wir angefangen, Schüler zu befragen, nach den Ereignissen an Halloween und so. Und Colin Creevey meinte dann..."

_(A/N: Wer wissen möchte, was Colin gesagt hat und wer es noch nicht weiß, der lese bitte „Virginias Rache" und reviewe drauf!)_

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Hermione wie in Trance am Esstisch in der Küche von Grimmauld's Place und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Also...Ginny ist eine Todesserin? Und ihr wurdet befreit von...Malfoy?"

Remus nickte.

„Von..._Malfoy_?" Die junge Hexe hatte spontan beschlossen, die schockierenden Neuigkeiten über Ginny Weasley erst mal ihrem Unterbewusstsein zu überlassen, damit dieses sich damit und mit dem verbundenen Schock auseinandersetzen konnte und sich auf die äußeren Umstände zu konzentrieren.

„Ja. Wir wissen nicht viel über Draco Malfoy, nur, dass wir bisher immer vermutet hatten, er wäre ein von seinem Vater kontrollierter, versnobter Rassist, der eigentlich keine Ahnung hat von dem, was er tut und die Todesser irgendwie cool findet. Aber nach allem, was in den Kerkern damals passiert ist denken wir, dass seine Rolle doch eine andere ist."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber wir vermuten, dass er aus eigenen Stücken ein Todesser wurde – und um einiges gefährlicher ist als er von uns immer eingestuft wurde. Aber warum er uns befreit hat, bleibt uns ein Rätsel. Jedenfalls war er nicht unter den Todessern, die festgenommen wurden, als Harry den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Und laut Auskunft der Aurori und des Ordens konnte damals keiner der anwesenden Todesser fliehen."

Hermione schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Ginny war keine von den Bösen. Und Malfoy war weder gut noch böse, sondern ein Idiot. Und Ginny war tot, sie war keine Todesserin, sie war keine Verräterin, sie war Rons kleine Schwester, ein nettes, durchschnittliches Mädchen. Unauffällig, lieb und ... und zu so etwas einfach nicht fähig.

Sie stand auf und sah Remus verwirrt an. „Entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Und ich denke, ich muss jetzt Dr. O'Toole konsultieren."

* * *

„Jonas" saß immer noch im _Leaky Cauldron_ und dachte vor sich hin. Feen und Irrwichte. Was hatte der Kerl vor, wollte er jemanden in die Luft sprengen? Er blickte nun bereits auf eine lange, ausgefüllte Karriere als Schieber zurück, aber jemand wie „Sam" war ihm noch nie untergekommen. Der Kerl war vollkommen wahnsinnig – aber das waren die meisten geworden, seit ihr großer „Meister" von dem Potterjungen umgebracht worden war. Verdingten sich jetzt alle als Kleinkriminelle – zumindest bis auf die paar, die nie bekannt wurden und jetzt wieder als große Persönlichkeiten im öffentlichen Leben rumrannten. Aber der, der war anders.

Anfangs war sich Jonas vollkommen sicher gewesen, mit einem Todesser zu reden, aber soweit er wusste, hatte der Dunkle Lord nie Leute beschäftigt, die wahnsinnig und gefährlich waren – die Mischung war selbst ihm zu viel gewesen.

Er hatte noch nie wirklich Sams Gesicht gesehen, nicht mal seine Hände, aber er vermutete, dass der Typ nicht älter war als dreißig – es konnte also keiner aus der ersten Ära sein. Und was der Kerl immer für Zeugs haben wollte – verdammt bösartige und illegale Gifte, irgendwelche Viecher, seltsame Waffen... Jedenfalls Zeug, das jeden liquidieren konnte.

Jonas wollte eine Zeit lang den Kontakt abbrechen, weil ihm die Aufträge zu gefährlich wurden, aber er hatte es sich anders überlegt, nachdem ihm der Kerl unter eine Bestellung noch ein paar nette persönliche Zeilen geschrieben hatte.

An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht untertauchen, Anthony. Leute, die ihre Aufgaben nicht erfüllen, sind mir zuwider. Und ich würde dich finden. Auch wenn ich mir mit dem Suchen etwas Zeit lassen würde.

Anthony. Dieser Kerl wusste also, wer er wirklich war. Das ließ schließen, dass „Sam" auch alles über seine Umwelt wusste. Und die Drohung hatte er nur zu gut verstanden. Wenn er abhaute, würde der Kerl eines Tages vor der Tür stehen und ihn ins Jenseits befördern.

Er hatte Wahnsinnige.

Aber wenigstens bezahlte er gut.

* * *

Like it? Review PLEEEZ!

Cya!


	6. VW 04: Kopfgeld

Huhu!

Lang hats gedauert, ich weiß, ich weiß...und wundert euch nicht über das kommende chap, das hat schon alles seinen sinn, was da passiert, glaubt mir...

TryPepper Um die Ursprungsgeschichte soll sich mal ruhig JKR kümmern, da pfusch ich ihr nich ins handwerk. Ich verbrech meine Fics lieber im Abseits...

BabyZ JKR soll mal in nem Interview gesagt haben, Ginny hieße eigentlich Ginevra... aber du hast recht, ich würd mich mit dem namen wohl auch in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken... übrigens: Da JKR immer so großen Wert legt auf Namen und Co. müssten wir jetz nur noch rausfinden, wer artus und Lancelot sind und wer Morgaine spielt, dann bringt das uU viel licht in die dunklen gründe der ships...

Chap verfasst unter dem Einfluss von Keane und Die Ärzte.

ENJOY!

* * *

Virginias Wut

Kapitel 4

Kopfgeld

* * *

Zufrieden betrat Draco Malfoy das kleine Appartement in der Nocturn Alley, das er sich mit seiner Partnerin Virginia teilte. Dank der außergewöhnlichen Tatsache, dass Anthony sich nicht verspätet hatte, hatte er seine Bestellung eine halbe Stunde vor dem eigentlich eingeplanten Zeitpunkt erhalten und dadurch etwas Freizeit.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die zwei schwarzen Ledersäcke, die er mit sich trug, und überführte zwei geschockte Elfen und drei bewusstlose Irrwichte in ihre neuen Heime: fünf kleine Käfige, so aufgestellt, dass die verschiedenen Arten soweit voneinander entfernt waren wie nur möglich. Er legte schwarze Tücher über die Käfige der Irrwichte und sprach einen Schallisolierungszauber aus, bevor er sie aus der Bewusstlosigkeit befreite. Und den Elfen stellte er eine große Schale Wasser hin und vor ihre Käfige zwei Sonnenkerzen. Dann erweckte er auch diese Wesen wieder zum Leben. Elfen in Gefangenschaft zu halten, war beinah unmöglich, aber für die paar Tage, bis er sie benötigte, würden sie wohl überleben.

Nachdem er seine neuen „Schützlinge" nun so gut wie nur irgend möglich versorgt hatte, holte er sich eine Packung Schokoladenkekse aus dem Kühlschrank ( er verstand immer noch nicht, weshalb sie ihre Kekse unbedingt einkühlen musste), setzte sich an den Küchentisch und begann mit produktiver Freizeitgestaltung, indem er die Pläne, die er vom Gelände des Burrow aufgetrieben hatte, noch mal gründlichst studierte und die besten Platzierungen für seine Überraschungen nochmals berechnete, nur, um festzustellen, dass er auf das selbe Ergebnis kam wie schon bei den letzten drei Rechnungen.

Nachdem er sich so eine halbe Stunde lang beschäftigt hatte, sah er auf die Uhr, die halb zwölf anzeigte. Virginia sollte eigentlich gleich da sein.

* * *

Eingehüllt in mehrere Lagen tiefschwarzen, wallenden Stoff, der ihren ganzen Körper bedeckte, sollte sie eigentlich auch von einer „Kollegin" für eine Sethpriesterin gehalten werden. Tief unter ihrer Verkleidung musste Virginia lächeln. Dieser neuartige, aus dem afrikanisch-arabischen Raum herübergeschwappte schwarzmagische Kult kam ihr höchst gelegen, denn er bot die perfekte Tarnung. Die Magie des Zerstörungskult war zurzeit sehr in Mode, und auch wenn seine Anhänger aussahen wie angebrannte Zelte fielen sie inzwischen nicht mehr auf, sondern gehörten zum klassischen abendlichen Bild der eher illegal angehauchten Viertel des magischen London.

Den so oft beobachteten stolzen Gang einer solchen Priesterin nachahmend, betrat sie nun einen kleinen, von außen selbst für die Verhältnisse dieser Gegend schäbig anmutenden Laden. Sofort wuselte ein kleiner, buckliger, mehr als nur hässlicher Verkäufer auf sie zu, um nach ihren Wünschen zu fragen. Während sie ihm mit tiefer, langsamer Stimme erklärte, was sie haben wollte, sinnierte sie darüber, wie es möglich war, ein so hässliches Wesen zu produzieren und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei ihm wohl um eine schief gegangene Kreuzung zwischen Mensch und Bergtroll handeln musste. Oder um einen Enkel von Quasimodo, dachte sie, als sie beobachtete, wie er durch den Laden hinkte, um für sie eine Phiole mit einer leuchtend blauen Flüssigkeit zu holen. Schweigend nahm sie das Fläschchen entgegen, wickelte es in ein Stück Stoff und ließ es in einer versteckten Tasche verschwinden. Von seinen neugierigen Blicken angewidert, reichte sie ihm einen Sack Galleonen und verschwand aus dem Laden, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten.

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Knapp elf. Er würde noch nicht zurück sein. Und das bedeutete, dass die Kekse ihr allein gehören würden.

Fünfhundert Galleonen für so ein bisschen Magie, dachte sie. Hoffentlich ist es das Geld auch wert.

* * *

In einem Anfall von Gutmütigkeit beschloss der Drache, seiner Partnerin ein Keks übrigzulassen. Er sah auf die Uhr. Zehn nach halb zwölf. Eigentlich hatte sie es nicht verdient, ein Keks zu bekommen. Sie verspätete sich.

* * *

Sie war auf dem Weg zurück zum Appartement, als plötzlich links und rechts von ihr Männer auftauchten und sie bei den Händen packten. „Na kleine Priesterin, wohin des Weges?"

* * *

Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Mitternacht. Das war untypisch für sie. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um auf die Strasse hinunterzustarren und abzuwägen, ob er sie suchen sollte. Vielleicht versuchte sie ganz einfach, über den Preis zu verhandeln. Aber das war nicht ihre Art. Er beschloss, ihr noch zehn Minuten Zeit zu geben und gestattete sich Unruhe.

* * *

„Was soll das? Wer seid ihr? Wo sind wir? Und lasst mich gefälligst frei, verdammte Schlammblüter.", zischte Virginia wütend unter ihrem schwarzen Schleier hervor.

Julius Manzini und sein Kollege bedachten ihre Gefangene mit einem taxierenden Blick. Sethpriesterinnen interessierten sich normalerweise nicht für Abstammungen. Ob Reinblüter oder nicht war für sie irrelevant. Vielleicht hatten sie ja einen Volltreffer gelandet.

* * *

Ganz in schwarz, mit tief in die Stirn gezogener Kapuze ging Draco Malfoy schnellen Schrittes die kleine Gasse entlang, die ihn zu „Mike's" führte, dem Laden, in dem Virginia ihre Besorgungen machen sollte. Er stieß die Tür auf, ging zur Theke und baute sich vor dem Besitze auf. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Spielchen. „Eine Sethpriesterin. Wann war sie hier und wann ist sie gegangen?"

Mike starrte den unhöflichen Kunden aus schleimigen schwarzen Augen an und sagte kein Wort.

Draco legte ein paar Galleonen auf den Tisch.

Mit einer Flinkheit, die man diesem Quasimodoverschnitt kaum zugetraut hätte, waren die Galleonen verschwunden. „Um elf. War nach fünf Minuten wieder verschwunden."

Voldemorts ehemaliger Vorzeigekiller unterdrückte ein Fluchen und verließ den Laden. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

* * *

Julius biss sich erwartungsvoll in die Lippe, während er beobachtete, wie sein Partner die Priesterin entwickelte. Hatten sie Recht behalten?

Sein Partner nahm ihr den Schleier ab. Blutrotes Haar. Sethpriesterinnen hatten keine Haare. Volltreffer.

* * *

Nachdem er die Lage abgewogen hatte und zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass seine Partnerin Schwierigkeiten hatte, stellte Draco die Unruhe ein und begann, die Situation zu analysieren. Was immer passiert war, es geschah auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Appartement. Also blieb er an der Straßenecke stehen und begann zu überlegen. Selbst hier würde es auffallen, wenn man jemanden mitten auf der Straße angriff. Aber etwas war geschehen. Nur was? Der Drache schloss die Augen, zählte die eher spärlichen Fakten, setzte Variablen ein und schloss Unmögliches aus. Wenn jemand wusste, was geschehen sein konnte, dann war das Speranza. Und mit dieser Gewissheit steuerte er auf etwas zu, dass in Ermangelung anderer Ausdrücke hier als Spelunke bezeichnet wird.

* * *

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, Kleine.", sagte Julius selbstgefällig. „Weißt du, die Seth'ler hassen es, wenn sich jemand als einer von ihnen ausgibt, der's nich' ist. Und sie bezahlen gut für solche Leute."

Virginia verengte die Augen zu angeekelten Schlitzen. Kopfgeldjäger. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein, und zwei Kopfgeldjägern in die Hände fallen.

Julius' Partner hatte sie inzwischen vollkommen ihrer Verkleidung entledigt und nun trug sie nur noch ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eng anliegende schwarze Hosen. Auf einmal ließ dieser Partner einen lauten Pfiff hören und packte den Arm seines kreativ an einen Stuhl gebundenen Opfers. „Sieh mal, Jules. Wenn das kein Dunkles Mal ist, heiß ich Potter."

Erstaunt über sein Glück betrachtete Manzini die Tätowierung auf dem Unterarm der Frau. Die Prämie, die das Ministerium für das Abliefern von Todessern bezahlte, war um einiges höher als die der Seth-Spinner. Er sah die Frau, die ihm geschätzte zweitausend Galleonen bringen wurde, eindringlich an. Eine Todesserin also. Und dann fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, was es war, dass ihn schon die ganze Zeit über irritierte: die Kleine war höchstens neunzehn, zwanzig Jahre alt. Sie war ja fast noch ein Kind. Und sie reagierte nicht auf die herkömmliche Art und Weise. Der kleine Rotschopf saß ruhig auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete ihn und seinen Partner mit einem taxierenden Blick. Normalerweise fluchten seine Gefangenen, zerrten an Fesseln, bettelten oder bestachen ihn. Aber die war ganz ruhig. Zu ruhig.

* * *

Kalte, perfekt in magische Energie umsetzbare Wut stieg in Draco auf. Er hatte heute unnötig viel Geld ausgeben müssen für seine Partnerin. Und wer immer das verschuldet hatte, würde ihm jeden Knut zurückzahlen. Schnell und sicher steuerte er auf sein Ziel zu. Kopfgeldjäger. Er konnte Menschen, die andere nur für Geld verrieten, nicht ausstehen. Und dank Speranza wusste er nun, dass sie hinter falschen Sethpriesterinnen her waren. Und, wo sie Quartier bezogen hatten.

* * *

„Was machen wir mit ihr? Seth oder Ministerium?", fragte sein, nach Manzinis Meinung in wirtschaftlichen Dingen nicht unbedingt kompetenter, Partner.

„Na was wohl? Das Ministerium zahlt für Todesser eindeutig mehr als die Seth-Spinner für „Ungläubige". Außerdem könnten wir zur Abwechslung mal was Legales machen."

„Oder,", hörten sie nun die kühle, geschäftlich klingende Stimmer ihrer _Klientin_ „ihr lasst mich frei."

Gelächter.

„Und warum sollten wir das tun?"

„Weil es eure einzige Chance ist, diese Nacht zu überleben."

Sein Partner verfiel wieder in Gelächter. Julius aber musterte sie nun nochmals eingehend. Sie waren zu zweit, sie waren stärker und sie hatten ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen. Aber das, was sie gesagt hatte, klang trotzdem nicht nach einer verzweifelten, leeren Drohung. Sie meinte es ernst.

„Wie willst du uns denn umbringen, hm? Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen, dass wir hier am längeren Hebel sitzen."

Plötzlich schlich sich ein grausames Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mädchens. „Ganz einfach, _Jules_.", sagte sie kalt, den Namen benutzend, mit dem ihn sein Partner angeredet hatte. „Das Ministerium bekommt mich niemals lebend. Ich sterbe lieber, bevor ich mich in die Hände dieser muggelliebenden Schlammblüter begebe. Wenn ihr mich also nicht freilasst, werde ich mich töten. Und euch nehme ich mit."

Julius war im ersten Moment vollkommen perplex, aber irgendwie erschien ihm ihre Reaktion logisch. Er wusste, dass es unter Voldemorts Reihen einige radikale Wahnsinnige gab, die lieber sterben würden als mit Muggelgeborenen in Berührung zu kommen. Trotzdem war ihre Erklärung vollkommen idiotisch. Wie wollte sie sich umbringen? Und wie sollte sie ihn und seinen Partner in den Tod mitnehmen?

Plötzlich deutete sein Partner stumm, und mit entsetztem Gesicht auf die Hand der jungen Todesserin. Julius starrte. Und plötzlich verstand er. In der Hand hielt sie eine kleine Phiole mit einer blau strahlenden Flüssigkeit. Er wusste sofort, was es war. Es hieß Mahabharata, und war ein von der vor nichts zurückschreckenden indischen Magiebrigade entwickeltes Zytotoxin. Es diente zur „Ausräucherung" von dunklen Magiern. Gelangte es an die Luft, löste es sich in dieser auf und tötete jeden, der es einatmete, binnen Sekunden. Die Menge, die sie in der Hand hielt, reichte aus, um den gesamten Block umzubringen und für Monate unbewohnbar zu machen. Und ihr entschlossener Blick sagte ihm, dass sie keine Sekunde zögern würde, die Flasche zu zerbrechen, wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle freigelassen werden würde.

Oder sie bluffte.

* * *

Inzwischen hatte Draco die Bruchbude, in der die Kopfgeldjäger sich niedergelassen hatten, erreicht. Versuchsweise drückte er die Türklinke, und zwei Sekunden später stand er bereits im Haus. Wie unvorsichtig von den Kopfgeldjägern.

Seine geübten Augen suchten den Raum vor ihm gründlich ab, auf der Suche nach möglichen Fallen für ungebetene Gäste, wie er einer war. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er keine erkennen, dennoch wollte er kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen und machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. „_Facta loquuntur!"_

Nichts rührte sich, kein warnendes rotes Licht blitzte auf, dass ihm von einem der einhundertvierunddreißig Schutzzauber berichtete, die diese magische Formel aufzudecken vermochte. Deshalb kalkulierte er das Risiko gleich null und wagte sich ins Haus vor, den Zauberstab immer noch in Angriffsposition. Natürlich war es möglich, dass sie einen eher unbekannten Zauber verwendeten, aber soviel Raffinesse wäre höchst untypisch gewesen für zwei durchschnittliche Kopfgeldjäger.

Das Haus war sehr klein und da die Treppe vollkommen verfault war, ging er davon aus, dass sich eventuelle Ziele im Erdgeschoss befanden. Vor ihm lag nur eine geschlossene Tür, und deshalb lag sein weiterer Weg für ihn klar auf der Hand. Lautlos bewegte er sich zu der Tür hin, blieb stehen und lauschte.

„_...werde ich mich töten. Und euch nehme ich mit."_

Das war eindeutig Virginias Stimme. Und dem Wortlaut zufolge spielte sie eben die radikale Selbstmordattentäterin. Er sah auf die Uhr. Eins. Wenn es früher gewesen wäre, hätte er sie ihr Schauspiel zu Ende führen lassen und sich angesehen, ob sie es alleine geschafft hätte – er bezweifelte es nicht – aber seiner Meinung nach war es eindeutig zu spät für Spielereien dieser Art.

Nur zwei Meter entfernt, aber durch eine dünne Wand getrennt, saß unsere Heldin immer noch gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und hoffte, dass ihr Bluff durchkam. Julius trat auf sie zu. „Komm mir nicht zu nah, Schlammblut!", kreischte sie gespielt erschrocken und hielt die Phiole hoch. Hoffentlich zerbrach sie nicht wirklich.

Julius hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sah sie an. „Hey Kleine, willst du wirklich sterben? Das Ministerium ist nicht so übel, und wir tun nur unseren Job!"

Für Draco war das ein perfektes Stichwort. Er öffnete die Tür und zielte mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf den Rücken von Julius Manzini, Kopfgeldjäger und Informationsdealer. „Genau wie ich, Kopfgeldjäger."

Manzinis Partner packte seinen Zauberstab und wollte den plötzlichen Eindringling angreifen, kam aber nicht soweit. Er hatte seine Waffe noch nicht einmal wirklich auf den blonden Mann gerichtet, da lag er schon geschockt am Boden.

„Heb die Hände hoch, Kopfgeldjäger.", sagte Draco ruhig, während er ins Zimmer ging.

Julius, seine Unvorsichtigkeit verfluchend, tat, wie ihm geheißen und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er an die Wand stieß. Sein neuer Gegenspieler ging zu der kleinen Rothaarigen hin, zauberte plötzlich ein Messer aus dem Ärmel und zerschnitt ihre Fesseln. Eine sekundenschnelle, fließende Bewegung später stand sie, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, neben ihrem Befreier und zielte ebenfalls auf Julius.

„Wickel die Phiole ein und komm. Wir haben schon genug Zeit vertan.", sagte der Blonde.

Hilflos an der Wand stehend und, wie er überrascht feststellte, relativ ruhig, betrachtete Julius seine Gegner. Auch der Typ konnte nicht viel älter sein als zwanzig. Und irgendwie kam er ihm ziemlich bekannt vor. Irgendwo hatte er den Jungen schon mal gesehen. Aber wo...

Und dann machte Julius Manzini den letzten Fehler seines Lebens. „Malfoy.", sprach er laut den Namen aus, den er nun suchte, seit der Junge hier hereingeplatzt war.

Natürlich. Draco Malfoy. Stand ganz oben auf den Fahndungslisten des Ministeriums. Gleich neben einer fünfstelligen Belohnungssumme, die aus einer Sieben, einer Fünf und drei attraktiven Nullen bestand.

Draco, mit Virginia bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, drehte sich abrupt nochmals um und starrte den Kopfgeldjäger an, der das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, in den Augen des Gesuchten kurz Bedauern aufblitzen zu sehen. Dann hob der junge Killer den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Einen grünen Blitz später war Julius Manzinis Zeit als Kopfgeldjäger endgültig vorüber.

* * *

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise nervös betrat Virginia schweigend das gemeinsame Appartement. Er hatte auf dem gesamten Rückweg kein Wort gesprochen. Er hatte sich nicht umgedreht, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm folgte. Er hatte sie überhaupt nicht angesehen.

Und jetzt, nachdem er schweigend die Tür hinter ihr abgeschlossen hatte, ging er ungerührt an ihr vorbei, direkt ins Schlafzimmer, und begann sich auszuziehen.

Durch sein Schweigen schlimmer bestraft als durch jede mögliche Beleidigung schlich sie ihm nach und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Entschuldigung."

Er hielt inne und sah sie kalt an. „Wofür?"

„Ich hab Mist gebaut. Ich war unvorsichtig. Ich habe uns in ein unnötiges Risiko gebracht. Ich hätte mich erkundigen sollen, ob die Seth-Leute jemanden auf falsche Priesterinnen angesetzt haben. Ich habe unsere gesamte Existenz gefährdet." Sie konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme kaum unterdrücken. Wenn er nun beschloss, dass sie ihn einmal zu oft in unnötige Gefahr gebracht hatte? Wenn er morgen einfach verschwunden war? Was dann? Was, wenn er sie für schwach hielt? Wenn er plötzlich beschloss, ohne sie besser dran zu sein? Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Ja, Virginia, das hast du." Es lag keine Wut in dieser Stimme, keine Kälte, keine Verachtung. Es war pure Sachlichkeit.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich..."

Ein Finger legte sich plötzlich auf ihre Lippen. „Niemand verlangt von dir, perfekt zu sein, Virginia. Und das Risiko war nicht so groß, wie du vielleicht denkst."

„Aber..."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sie an. Die Ausdruckslosigkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, das plötzlich ungewohnte Wärme ausstrahlte. In seinen Augen lag ein fast liebevoller Ausdruck, und der Sturm in diesen tiefen, klaren, immer noch von solch unendlicher Traurigkeit umrahmten Augen schien sich vorübergehend gelegt zu haben. „Kein aber, Virginia. Ich bin dein Partner. Ich bin dazu da, dich aus solchen Situationen herauszuholen." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, erreichte für den Hauch eines Augenblickes sogar seine Augen, die für diesen einen Moment eine Herzlichkeit in sich trugen, die sie nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Sie vergrub den Kopf in seiner Schulter und verharrte dort einen Moment vollkommen regungslos.

Draco schlang die Arme um sie, streichelte seiner Geliebten übers Haar und schloss die Augen. Beinahe hätte er sie verloren. Und langsam musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, ohne sie zu sein.

* * *

Like it?

Übrigens, um ein bisschen Rückhalt zu haben für den ganzen Mist, den ich immer von mir gebe: ich wird jetzt dann mal eine Sammlung der von mir erfundenen Zaubersprüche, die ich in VR und VW verwende(t habe) rausgeben. Nur zur Legitimation.

Review PLEEEEEZ!

PLEEZ!

CYA!


	7. VW 05: Flucht

Huhu!

Sorrysorrysorry, aba hatte katastrophurchterbarsten schulstress. Bin jetz aba wieda voll da.

Soo, und jetz wird nicht lang drumherumgeredet, sondern kreativ geschrieben.

Kleines gewinnspiel: In dieses chappie baue ich ein zitat meines lieblingsautors ein. Wer es findet und mir das zitat und den autor nennen kann, gewinnt ein...äh... egal, der gewinnt eben.

ENJOY!

* * *

Virginias Wut

Kapitel 5

Flucht

* * *

Gedankenverloren saß Draco am Fenstersims und starrte ins Morgengrauen, während er Zigarettenrauch in die selbst für London ungewohnt kühle Nachtluft blies. Es war seine erste Zigarette seit Jahren. Eigentlich rauchte er nicht, weil er Rauchen für ein Zeichen von Schwäche hielt, ein äußeres Anzeichen für Nervosität. Zigaretten waren für ihn stets ein Mittel zur Kompensation von Nervosität gewesen, und da er bereits vor Jahren beschlossen hatte, dass Nervosität vollkommen nutzlos war und sie deshalb aufgegeben hatte, rauchte er nicht.

Aber in den letzten paar Tagen, seit dieser leidigen Affäre mit den Kopfgeldjägern, hatte sich in ihm dieses unterschwellige Bedürfnis nach Beruhigungsnikotin breitgemacht. Und als er ungewohnterweise kurz vor der Morgendämmerung erwacht war hatte er beschlossen, diesem inneren Drang nachzugeben. Er war hinunter auf die Straße, hatte sich von einer der vielen Spätschichthuren eine Zigarette geholt ( die verwelkte, ausgenutzte Frau, die früher einmal schön gewesen sein mochte hatte sich erst geweigert, immerhin war es ihre letzte gewesen, war dann aber doch auf sein Angebot, gegen eine Flasche Schnaps zu tauschen, eingegangen), das Fenster geöffnet, sich auf den Sims gesetzt und die Zigarette angezündet. Und jetzt hoffte er, dadurch zu erfahren, warum er das getan hatte.

Nun, natürlich wusste er, dass die Antwort im Endeffekt Virginia war, aber er wusste nicht, welcher Weg es war, der ihn zu diesem Ziel führte. Er wusste nicht, welche der vielen Facetten ihrer manchmal durchaus etwas seltsamen Beziehung ihn nervös machte. Er hatte sich in der Zeit seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen schon oft Gedanken über sie gemacht, und sie hatte bei ihm seit jeher die diversesten Gefühle ausgelöst – aber niemals eine solch „versteckte" Nervosität. Und das beunruhigte ihn. Nachdenklich starrte er auf seine schlafende Partnerin hinab, die, wie so oft, relativ unruhig schlief und fragte sich, ob sie sich jetzt, in diesem Moment, in ihren Träumen mit all den Ängsten beschäftigte, die sie sich verbot, wenn sie wach war.

Er nahm einen letzten, tiefen Zug und betrachtete das Suchtmittel mit einem fast zynischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wieso sich etwas vormachen? Der junge Mörder schnippte die Zigarette davon, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss halb die Augen. Er wusste doch ganz genau was los war. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er befürchtet, dass seine Bindung zu Virginia zu stark werden könnte, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, sie einfach so zu lösen, ohne groß abwägen zu müssen, was das für ihn bedeutete. Und jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass es schon die längste Zeit so war, dass es schon lange zu spät war, dass noch zu tun. Er war gebunden. Und er hatte es tatenlos geschehen lassen. Draco Malfoy hatte genug Selbsterhaltungsdrang um zu wissen, dass das nicht gut war. Und er hatte genug Erfahrung und genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass solche Geschichten niemals gut ausgingen.

Draco setzte sich zu seiner Geliebten ans Bett und strich sanft über das Gesicht. Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Das was er vorhatte brachte ihn fast um und alles in ihm schrie und flehte um ihn umzustimmen. Aber sein Entschluss stand fest. Er stand auf und schloss das Fenster, damit ihr nicht kalt wurde. Dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie, ganz sanft, so, dass seine Lippen kaum die ihren berührten, denn er wollte sie nicht wecken. Einen kurzen Augenblick erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, ein echtes, wundervoll ehrliches Lächeln.

„Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich die liebe, Virginia."

* * *

Als Al Turner an diesem Morgen endlich aufwachte fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn eine Dampfwalze überfahren. Das heißt, so würde er sich fühlen, wüsste der in Hogsmeade geborene Zauberer, was eine Dampfwalze sein sollte. Wie dem auch sei, er fühlte sich jedenfalls elend – was ja auch kein Wunder war nach allem, was geschehen war.

„Auror Jordan, sehen Sie nur, der Patient ist wach! Rufen sie Mister Lupin!"

„Ja, Schwester!"

Er hörte Gesprächsfetzen, die aufgrund seines nichtvorhandenen Zeitgefühls seltsam klebrig wirkten. Alles fühlte sich so... weich an. Als bestünde die Welt nur aus Kaugummi. Al blinzelte versuchsweise und das grelle, strahlende Licht der Morgensonne brannte ihm sofort zwei tiefe Löcher in den Kopf. Er bereute den Versuch und beschloss, sich einfach wieder elend zu fühlen, als er Schritte vernahm. Oder war es ein Klopfen? Es könnte sich auch um das Donnern eines Gewitters handeln, aber wieso dann die Sonnenstrahlen? Vielleicht waren es aber auch Blitze gewesen.

„Mister Turner?"

Es war die wohlklingende Stimme eines weiblichen Wesens. Also stimmten die Muggeltheorien über Engel und das Paradies für Tote doch.

„Mister Turner, können Sie mich hören?"

Er nickte, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.

„Mister Turner?"

Also das war keine sanfte Engelsstimme mehr. Sie klang eher nach einem Mann, und zwar einem mit Autorität und solche Männer hatten in seinem Version vom Leben nach dem Tod eindeutig nichts zu suchen. Also beschloss Al Turner, einen Sprechversuch zu wagen.

„...a...it...ait?"

„Wir haben Sie vor drei Tagen bewusstlos aufgefunden, in einem alten Haus in London, in der Elm Street." Offensichtlich hatte sein Gesprächspartner Erfahrung mit Leuten, die kaum sprechen konnten.

Al versuchte sich aufzusetzen und sein Gehirn anzuwerfen. Elm Street, altes Haus... Jules! Und die Todesserin! Und diese Stimme... jemand hatte etwas gesagt... und dann... Filmriss. Er blinzelte ein zweites Mal versuchsweise, und diesmal sah das Ergebnis um einiges angenehmer aus. Die – bedauerlicherweise – nicht sonderlich hübsche Schwester hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und so für angenehmere Verhältnisse gesorgt. Und so blickte er jetzt nicht mehr in Feuer sondern in das ernste Gesicht von Remus J. Lupin, einem relativ populären und gefährlichen Mitglied des Phönixordens.

„Wo ist... Jules?" Das Sprechen fiel ihm erstaunlich schnell leichter.

„Sie sind ein Kopfgeldjäger, oder? Unsere Kartei geht jedenfalls davon aus, dass es Sich bei ihnen um den Kopfgeldjäger Al Turner handelt."

Remus ging nicht auf seine Frage ein. Wichtiger war es vorerst, die Identität des Mannes zu sichern. Turner und Manzini – zwei mäßig erfolgreiche, in Halblegalität arbeitende Kopfgeldjäger. Leute wie sie wurden nicht verhaftet, weil sie nicht nur Verbrecher belieferten sondern diese, gegen Bezahlung natürlich, des öfteren auch beim Ministerium abgaben.

Turner nickte um Remus Frage zu bejahen. „Was... ich kann mich kaum mehr erinnern..."

„Wir haben Sie, wie gesagt, vor drei Tagen gefunden. Eine Obdachlose, die das Haus als Unterschlupf nutzen wollte, hat uns alarmiert. Sie waren bewusstlos, von einem Schockzauber, und hatten eine Platzwunde am Kopf, wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich die beim Sturz zugezogen."

* * *

Als Virginia am Morgen von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde die stark genug waren, den Schmutz des Fensters zu durchdringen, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war zu ruhig. Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche, nach Draco rufend. Aber er war nicht da.

Panik erfasste sie. Immer wieder seinen Namen rufend rannte sie andauernd durch die kleine Wohnung – bis sie die Notiz entdeckte, die am Kühlschrank klebte. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie danach, setzte sich auf den Küchentisch und starrte darauf, ohne die Worte zu lesen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was sie besagten – sie wusste es ohnehin schon.

* * *

Turner schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Und ... mein Partner?"

„Wir haben Julius Manzini tot neben ihnen gefunden."

Al fluchte. „Wie...?"

„Da wir keinerlei Verletzungen feststellen konnten, gehen wir von einem Todesfluch aus. Mister Turner, was ist da passiert?"

Wütend ballte Al Turner die Fäuste – Jules war tot. Sein bester Freund und Partner war tot. Und warum das? Wegen dieser kleinen Schlampe, dieser Todesserin. Er versuchte nachzudenken. Als Kopfgeldjäger kannte er die Fahndungslisten des Ministeriums auswendig. Aber eine junge rothaarige Todesserin war ihm niemals untergekommen. Also eine, die sie niemals entdeckt hatten. Nun, Rache war süß, und diese Todesserin nun nicht mehr sicher.

„Kann ich... Wasser haben?"

Die Schwester reichte ihm einen Becher. Und nachdem er seine Kehle befeuchtet hatte, fühlte sich Al Turner um einiges besser.

„Da war eine Frau."

„Eine Frau?" fragte Lupin.

Turner nickte. „Ja. Jules und ich hatten uns in letzter Zeit auf falsche Sethpriesterinnen spezialisiert. Die Seth'ler zahlen gut für Fälschungen – bis zu 600 Galleonen. Wir haben eine aufgegriffen, in der Nocturn Alley, und mitgenommen. Dann hat sich rausgestellt, dass sie eine Todesserin ist. Und na ja, da wollten wir sie dem Ministerium übergeben."

„Eine Todesserin?", fragte Lupin scharf dazwischen. Den Informationen des Ordens nach befanden sich derzeit keine Todesserinnen in London.

Wieder nickte der Kopfgeldjäger. „Ja. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Phiole Mahabharata in der Hand. Sie hat gedroht, uns mit in den Tod zu reißen, wenn wir sie nicht gehen lassen. War völlig hysterisch, meinte, das Ministerium würde sie niemals kriegen. Und dann..." er kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte angestrengt nach. Was war dann passiert?

„Und dann?" Die Stimme des Auroren klang drängend und aufgeregt.

„Dann... dann kam plötzlich so ein Kerl durch die Tür. Ich wollte ihn angreifen, aber er war schneller. Ja, und von da an weiß ich nichts mehr."

Jetzt war es an Lupin, die Augen zu schließen und nachzudenken. Zwei Todesser. Mitten in London. Eine Katastrophe.

„Können Sie die beiden beschreiben?"

Und wieder nickte Turner. „Die Frau war schlank, nicht sonderlich groß, recht hübsch. Rote, lange Haare, braune Augen. Und verdammt jung, würd ich sagen. Höchsten neunzehn, zwanzig."

Remus erbleichte. „Und... und er?"

„Nun, ihn hab ich nicht wirklich gesehen. Ganz in schwarz, und ich glaube, er hatte blondes Haar. Außerdem hab ich ihn schon mal irgendwo gesehen..."

Remus wurde noch bleicher, wenn das möglich war und holte, sich in einer Art Trance bewegend, ein dickes Buch aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs hervor (man mochte kaum glauben, wie viel Platz so ein Umhang bot). Er gab es Turner.

„Suchen Sie ihn. Bitte!"

Turner sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, verwirrt von der Panik in der Stimme des Auroren, und schlug das Buch auf. Langsam blätterte er es durch, dann und wann ein Foto genauer betrachtend, bis er schließlich über einem ganz bestimmten hängen blieb.

„Das ist er, Mister."

„Sind Sie sicher, Turner? Sind Sie wirklich einhundertprozentig sicher?"

Er nickte. „Ja, ganz sicher."

Remus war gerade dabei, das Buch wieder an sich zu nehmen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Harry Potter ins Zimmer kam.

„Wie ich sehe ist er schon aufgewacht.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, das augenblicklich verschwand, als er in Remus Gesicht sah. „Was ist los? Gibt es ein Problem?"

Remus nickte stumm.

„Und welches?", fragte Harry, besorgt über die besorgte Miene seines Freundes.

Remus drehte das geöffnete Fahndungsbuch so hin, dass Harry die aufgeschlagene Seite sehen konnte.

„Eine junge rothaarige Frau, Harry. Eine Todesserin. In der Begleitung von Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Er war fort. Er war einfach gegangen. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr, war ihrer überdrüssig geworden und ließ sie nun im Stich. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich erfüllt.

Oder?

Sie brauchte Gewissheit. Und so zwang sie sich, die Nachricht doch zu lesen.

_Virginia,_

_ich werde diesen Brief so beginnen, wie man es von einem solchen Brief erwartet: Wenn du dies hier liest, bin ich bereits fort._

_Ich versichere dir, dass ich keineswegs gegangen bin, weil du mich langweilst oder mir nichts mehr bedeutest – ganz im Gegenteil._

_Virginia, ich gehe, weil ich dich liebe. Und ich hoffe, du kannst mir das verzeihen. Aber meine Gefühle für dich sind inzwischen so stark, dass sie mein Handeln beeinflussen, und das kann ich nicht erlauben. Ich war stets der Meinung, jederzeit in der Lage zu sein, dich einfach aufzugeben oder zu töten, sollte es notwendig sein. Ich war davon überzeugt dass es mich in keinster Weise berühren würde, sollte dir etwas zustoßen oder müsste ich dich zurücklassen. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht._

_Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt, Virginia. Als mir das klar wurde wusste ich, dass du eine Gefahr für mich darstellst. Also habe ich beschlossen, dich zu eliminieren. Aber jede Nacht, wenn ich aufwachte um mich von dir zu befreien, hast du mich mehr gefangengenommen. Mir wurde klar, dass ich an dich gebunden bin, Virginia. Also blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als mich loszureißen._

_Gebunden zu sein ist ein großes Risiko, Virginia. Ein zu großes. Unabhängigkeit bedeutet alles. Und nachdem ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin, dieses Risiko auszuschalten indem ich dich töte, bleibt mir nur diese eine Möglichkeit: ich flüchte. Dies mag nicht sonderlich ehrenvoll sein, aber ich habe keine Wahl. _

_Ich habe einfach keine Wahl._

_Versuch nicht mich zu finden. Verhalte dich ein paar Tage ruhig und verlass dann am besten das Land, hier bist du nicht sicher. _

_Im Kühlschrank findest du noch Schokoladenkekse und etwas Geld. Und mach dir keine Gedanken über deine Familie und Potter. Ich halte meine Versprechen. In zweiundsiebzig Stunden sind sie tot._

_Ich habe dir alles beigebracht was ich weiß, Virginia. Du bist eine hervorragende, fähige Magierin und verfügst über überdurchschnittliche, wundervolle Talente. Nutze sie. Und vergiss niemals: Betrachte deine Klienten niemals als Geschäftspartner und deine Opfer niemals als Feinde. Und achte stets darauf, wen du als deinen Feind betrachtest. Du kannst deine Feinde nicht sorgfältig genug auswählen._

_Verzeih mir. Ich liebe dich._

_Draco_

Eine einsame Träne rann Virginia, die nicht mehr daran gewohnt war, die Fassung zu verlieren, übers Gesicht. Sie ließ den Brief fallen und starrte einfach vor sich hin, stundenlang. Dann endlich war sie soweit, zu erfassen, was in diesem Brief stand.

Er hatte sie nicht verlassen, weil er ihrer überdrüssig war. Er hatte sie verlassen, weil er sie liebte. Weil sie seine Emotionen beeinträchtigte.

Wütend und verletzt rammte sie das Küchenmesser in den Tisch.

Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich nicht nur erfüllt, sie waren sogar noch übertroffen worden.

* * *

Like it? ich hätte gerne ausführlichste reviews.

REVIEW PLEEEEEZ!

CYA! Next time.


	8. VW 06: Affekthandlungen

Hallo!

Keiner konnte mein Gewinnspiel lösen. Egal, ich geb euch noch ein bisschen Zeit. Auch in dieses Chap bau ich was „geklautes" ein, ein Satz der in Zusammenhang mit meiner liebsten depressiv angehauchten Comicfigur steht. Wer's findet kriegt eine Bravo!-Erwähnung vorm nächsten Chap.

Und möchte allen das hier lesenden musikhörern einen Bandtipp fürs net unterbreiten: „_Harry & The Potters_" (die wohl schlechteste band aller zeiten). Größter hit: „_Save Ginny Weasley_" (obwohl "_Voldemort can't stop the rock_" auch was hat….)

Ich werde immer wieder gefragt, wie ich auf die idee kam, aus ginny eine böse zu machen (obwohl ich persönlich keine so schwarz-weiße gut-böse einteilung mag). Also, hier meine antwort: Es ist einfach naheliegend. Sie ist die einzige tochter in der familie, wird also ständig beschützt und nicht macht aggressiver als das. Sie wird ständig ignoriert und das macht einen entweder wütend oder frustriert. Und sie stand schon mal unter tom riddles einfluss und weiß wie es ist, plötzlich angst zu säen und ein thema zu sein. Außerdem ist sie eine art weibliches paralleluniversum zu draco: es gibt so viele ähnlichkeiten zwischen den beiden und so viele unterschiede, sie sind wie zwei seiter einer münze. Und genau deshalb ist ginny eine so gute böse.

Außerdem sind böse immer viel cooler als gute und gin rult!

Äh...

Ja...

Wie dem auch sei...

Also dann...

ENJOY!

STOPP! SPOILERBEKANNTGABE!

Hab ich fast vergessen...äh... Habt ihr HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE schon gelesen? Is Spitze! Meiner Meinung nach der beste Potter bisher (plotmäßig – mein Liebling wird immer der Prisoner bleiben). Naja.

Was ich sagen wollte is, dass ich HPB aus SPOILERTECHNISCHEN GRÜNDEN ignorieren werde. In den nächsten Chaps wird nix vorkommen was auch im HPB vorkommt, damit euch die Spannung nich verdorben wird falls ihr noch nich soweit sein solltet...

Na jedenfalls wird ich ihn handlungsmäßig ignorieren. (aba das hätt ich sowieso getan...)

Tjadann... wie war das?

Ach ja...

ENJOY!

* * *

Virginias Wut

Kapitel 6

Affekthandlungen

* * *

Es war eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht. Der Wind peitschte den Regen und rüttelte an den Bäumen. Mitten auf einer Ebene stand ein kleines Haus, von dem man sich eigentlich fragen müsste, weshalb es noch stand. Physikalisch gesehen war das nämlich ein Wunder.

Drinnen rannte eine kleine, rundliche Frau hektisch durch alle Zimmer und schloss die Fenster. Im Wohnzimmer saßen ein großer Mann ohne Haare, ein junger, attraktiver Mann mit Pferdeschwanz und ein zweiter, etwas kleinerer junger Mann, ebenfalls sehr attraktiv, mit angesengten Augenbrauen und tranken Tee. Außerdem saßen da noch ein zugeknöpft gekleideter Mann Anfang zwanzig mit dicker Hornbrille, zwei identisch aussehende ältere Teenager und ein jüngerer, großer schlaksiger Teenager. Und mit Ausnahme des außerdem anwesenden Jungen-der-lebt und einem hübschen Mädchen mit viel zu vielen Haaren waren sie alle rothaarig. Und sie alle warteten nur noch auf Mrs. Weasley, um mit der von „Ehrensohn" Harry einberufenen Familienkonferenz zu beginnen.

Draußen, unter einem in der Nähe wachsendem Baum, stand bewegungslos und aufmerksam das Fenster zum Wohnzimmer beobachtend ein junger, großer Mann mit silberblondem Haar, den Zauberstab fest umschlossen und griffbereit.

* * *

Virginia war nicht wütend. Nach anfänglichem Schock und darauffolgender Trauer hatte sie nun auch die Stufe der Wut hinter sich gelassen. Die Tatsache, dass ihr _Partner_ sie verlassen hatte, weil _er_ nicht in der Lage war, seine Gefühle für sie zu kontrollieren, weckte in ihr inzwischen nur noch kalten, wohltuenden Zorn. Draco hatte sie einfach verlassen. So wie Tom damals.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster in die verregnete Nocturn Alley. Vielleicht würde sie Draco ja eines Tages wiedersehen. Bis dahin konnte sie all die Wut und den Zorn, den sie empfand bündeln – um hoffentlich am Leben zu bleiben. In ein paar Tagen musste sie ihre kleine Wohnung verlassen. Draco hatte ihr genug Geld dagelassen, um damit irgendwo irgendwie Fuß zu fassen. Mit ein wenig Geschick sollte es ihr sogar gelingen, ein paar der während des letzten Jahres geknüpften Kontakte anzuzapfen und einen Auftrag zu erhalten. Und falls sie Malfoy eines Tages wieder begegnen sollte – nun, er würde ja sehen, was geschah.

Beschließend, dass sie genug Regen gesehen hatte, stand unsere Heldin auf, zog sich Stiefel, Mantel und Handschuhe an und zog sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht. Dann langte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab. Auch wenn der Verlust ihres Partners schmerzte und er ihr ihre Rache anscheinend abnehmen wollte – diese eine Rechnung musste sie einfach selbst begleichen. Auch wenn es – trotz aller neuen Fähigkeiten – nicht leicht werden würde. Immerhin stand es acht gegen eine. Und sie disapparierte.

* * *

„Also Harry", sagte Molly, als sie sich, jetzt wo alle Fenster geschlossen waren, zu den anderen Weasleys ins Wohnzimmer setzte, „weshalb diese Konferenz?"

Harry blickte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen auf die Familie. Das, was er ihnen jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde für sie alle ein ziemlicher Schock werden – falls sie ihm überhaupt glaubten.

„Vorgestern haben wir einen Kopfgeldjäger schwer verletzt in London gefunden. Er hat ausgesagt, auf der Suche nach Sethpriesterinnen zufällig eine Todesserin erwischt zu haben."

„Ja und?", meine Bill. „Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Harry schluckte. Das würde nicht einfach werden. „Sie wurde von einem anderen Todesser befreit. Der Kopfgeldjäger – er heißt Turner – hat später für uns den Todesser identifiziert und uns eine Beschreibung der Frau gegeben..."

„Harry!", unterbrach ihn Ron. „Komm zum springenden Punkt, ja bitte!"

Harry nickte und beschloss, das Folgende dem Boden mitzuteilen.

„Äh...nun ja...also..." Er seufzte. „Turners Beschreibung und ein paar andere, kleine Indizien verhärten sich immer mehr zu einem Verdacht, von dem ihr vielleicht wissen solltet."

Acht Weasleys und eine Zahnarzttochter starrten Harry mehr oder weniger fragend an. Die einzige, die ahnte, was nun kommen könnte, was Hermione.

* * *

Zum dritten Mal ging Draco, von seinem keineswegs trockenen, aber immerhin dunklen Standpunkt unter dem Baum alle Punkte durch. Der Fluchtweg war gesichert, der Ausweichplan stand auf genauso festen Füßen wie der Notfallplan. Und sein eigentlich Vorhaben stand ebenfalls unter gutem Stern. Alles verlief nach Plan.

Und selbst jetzt, wo dicke Regentropfen unentwegt den Boden peitschten hörte sein geschultes Ohr das „PLOPP!" einer eben hierher apparierten Person. Kurz darauf kam sie ins Blickfeld.

Gespannt beobachtete er die schlanke, über den Boden zu gleiten scheinende Figur, die mit wallendem Umhang und tief in die Stirn gezogener Kapuze auf das Haus der Weasleys zuging und an die Tür klopfte. Sein Gesicht verlor jeglichen Ausdruck, was in diesem Fall ein Anzeichen für tiefe Besorgnis war.

Virginia.

* * *

Unsere klatschnasse Heldin wappnete sich innerlich, atmete tief durch und griff bereits nach der Klinke, die ihr die Tür zu ihrem Elternhaus öffnen würde, als sie plötzlich spürte, dass sich etwas mit festem Griff um ihr Handgelenk schloss.

„Was zum..."

„Sei nicht töricht, Virginia.", hörte sie die wie immer sachlich klingende Stimme ihres inzwischen ehemaligen Partners. „Auf diesem Weg wirst du dein Ziel niemals erreichen."

„Du!", zischte Virginia wütend. „Was willst du hier? Wie kannst du es wagen?" Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie zitterte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn so schnell wiederzusehen. Dass er sich aber auch ausgerechnet diese Nacht auswählen musste, um ihre Rache auszuführen, war sehr ärgerlich.

Die junge Mörderin hatte sich bisher noch nicht die Zeit gestattet, darüber nachzudenken was sie wirklich tun wollte, sollte sie ihren Geliebten wiedersehen. Sie wusste, dass sie zornig auf ihn war, dass er sie verletzt hatte und wohl auch ihr Herz gebrochen. Aber sie war zu lange durch seine Schule gegangen, um sich davon noch berühren zu lassen. Ohne es bewusst zu bemerken hatte Virginia all diese starken Emotionen, die sein plötzliches Verschwinden in ihr aufgewühlt hatten analysiert, katalogisiert und kanalisiert. Anscheinend war es Draco doch gelungen, sie zu dem zu machen, was er in ihr sehen wollte: eine kaltblütige Frau, die ihre Emotionen ganz nach Belieben an- und abschalten konnte und deren Leben vollkommen von ihrem Verstand gesteuert wurde. Dann und wann bedauerte Draco diese „Erziehung" beinahe. Die vollkommen unvorhersehbaren Ausbrüche dieses Vulkans hatten ihm immer Vergnügen bereitet. Dennoch war nur ein kontrolliertes Feuer auch von Nutzen. Nur Kontrolle bedeutete Macht. Unkontrolliertes Temperament, so wie er es bei Virginie anfangs vorgefunden hatte, mochte zwar amüsant sein – aber im Endeffekt brachte es nur Probleme mit sich.

„Du zitterst.", stellte Draco sachlich fest.

„Es ist kalt.", kam die logische Antwort von Virginia, die mit dem Gedanken spielte, diesen Todesboten einfach zum Teufel zu schicken.

„Es ist nur nass, Virginia. Du zitterst, weil du wütend bist. Welch... Enttäuschung."

Unsere Heldin atmete tief durch. Enttäuschung? Wie konnte er es wagen! Nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, nach allem, was er sie gelehrt hatte, nach all dieser Zeit nannte er sie eine Enttäuschung? Wie von selbst zuckte ihre Hand Richtung Zauberstab. Und wie von selbst landete dieser noch im selben Augenblick in der Hand ihres alten Lehrmeisters.

„Sag mir eines, Virginia,", flüsterte ihr dieser dann ins Ohr. „Wie willst du deine Familie töten, all diese Menschen, die dich aufgezogen haben, wenn du die Kontrolle schon wegen einer einzigen Aussage meinerseits verlierst?"

Sie spürte seine Finger über ihre Wange gleiten. „Manche Lektionen lernt einem nur die Praxis, Virginia." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihre Stirn. „Du bist noch nicht soweit, sie zu töten. Denn trotz all deinen Fortschritten hast du eines noch nicht begriffen: einen Fremden zu töten mag einfach erscheinen, und manchmal noch einfacher sein. Aber egal wie schwer es auch erscheint, jemanden zu töten den man einst geliebt hat, es wird immer noch schwerer sein. Es sei denn, man verliert die Kontrolle."

Es sei denn man verliert die Kontrolle. Dieser letzte Satz hallte in Virginias Kopf wieder als wäre er ein Fluch. Draco hatte sie gereizt und sie hatte sich darauf eingelassen, hatte beinah die Kontrolle verloren. Deshalb also dieser Brief. Deshalb also hatte er sie verlassen. Es war eine Prüfung gewesen. Eine Prüfung, die ihr zeigen sollte, dass sie noch nicht bereit war, Menschen gegenüberzutreten, die ihr einst etwas bedeutet hatten. Ein einziges Wort von ihm hatte genügt, um sie im Affekt handeln zu lassen. Ein einziges Wort, und ihre Emotionen hatten sie übermannt. Virginia hatte schon oft kaltblütig zugesehen, wie ihr Geliebter tötete, hatte selbst Menschenleben ausgelöscht, hatte das Betteln, Flehen und Jammern ihrer Opfer gehört, zur Kenntnis genommen und ignoriert. Sie hatte nicht mal Alpträume davon bekommen. Doch nun hatte bereits ein einziges Wort ihres Partners genügt, um sie zum Zittern zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht war sie wirklich noch nicht soweit, ihre Familie zu töten.

Nicht, wenn sie es genießen wollte. Nicht, wenn sie ihre Familie betteln hören wollte.

„Komm,", sagte Draco und reichte ihr die Hand. „Gehen wir nach Hause."

„Ja.", meinte Virginia. „Denkst du, ich werde noch lange brauchen?"

„Nein. Aber ein Testlauf könnte nicht schaden."

Und mit diesen Worten disapparierten sie beide.

* * *

Eine unüberschaubare Menge an ungläubigen Augen glubschte Harry ungläubig an.

„Sag das noch mal.", verlangte Charlie.

„Ähh..." Harry kämpfte mit sich. Ihnen beizubringen was er ihnen beibringen musste war schwer genug gewesen. Aber sie jetzt noch davon zu überzeugen dass er die Wahrheit sagte war einfach zu viel.

„Es stimmt, was Harry sagt.", mischte sich Hermione nun in das relativ einseitig gewesene Gespräch ein. Auch sie erntete ungläubige Blicke.

„Es passt alles zusammen. Der Angriff zu Halloween, dass wir ihre Leiche niemals fanden, die seltsamen Träume, die ich habe... und vor allem die Tatsache, dass Malfoy uns damals befreit hat. Nur so ergibt das einen Sinn."

„Nein!" Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemals."

Harry seufzte. „Molly, ich wünschte, ich könnte dir Recht geben, aber…"

„Ich sagte, das ist unmöglich.", erklärte die Mutter unserer Heldin stur. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr davon hören. Ich erlaube nicht, dass du Ginnys Andenken beschmutzt, Harry."

„Aber...", setzte Hermione an.

„_Kein Wort mehr darüber_!"

Und damit war die Sache, zumindest in den Augen Molly Weasleys, erledigt.

* * *

jajaja, ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab eeeeeeewig gebraucht, aber irgendwie bin ich nie dazu gekommen, upzudaten. Bis heute.

Dementsprechend will ich aber auch ein cooles review haben. Und vergesst nicht mein gewinnspiel!

Cya!


End file.
